


G大调交响曲

by Chlokers, EleanorYang



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Ochestra, Big Bang Challenge, Class Issues, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorYang/pseuds/EleanorYang
Summary: Les Mis:交响乐AU天资异禀（同时好斗又严厉）的Javert是滨海蒙特勒伊交响乐团的首席小提琴。他竭力追求技法的纯甄完美，无论要演奏什么作品都会提前练习许久。他生命中唯一的放纵时光，就是演奏优秀作曲家Madeline匿名免费发布的作品。Madeline的作品是份不可或缺的镇定剂——用以纾解他与乐团指挥Jean Valjean一起工作而产生的满腹怨气。





	1. Ruvido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symphony in G Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053520) by [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star). 



> 授权图来自Tina，后来主要由我翻译，她负责beta。在此表示感谢。  
> The authorization was acquired by Tina/EleanorYang, but later she allows me to do the main work and betas my draft. All thanks here.

Javert把小提琴架上肩，长舒了一口气，等待着。

在他周围，其余的交响乐团成员笨手笨脚地调着琴弦或簧片，噪音中夹杂着关于彼此的闲言碎语，或是对尚未到场的指挥发表的议论。Javert全然忽视了它们，无论是人言还是杂声；他默奏起今晚要排演的第一支曲子，将噪音尽数隔绝在外。他已经对曲目相当熟稔——不仅这一首，整场表演的所有乐曲他都熟记于心——但比起去听周遭乱哄哄的对话，他宁可再加强一遍记忆。他用不着听就能知道，那些话的营养价值远远比不上他脑海中的音乐。

脚步声自大厅外由远而近，卓越的音响效果宣布了指挥的来临。步伐不稳，拖沓，节奏不对——他有点瘸。那声音钻进Javert敏锐的耳朵，激起一阵不快。乐团在他周围沙沙作响，三五成群的八卦家们分散开来，各归其位。Javert眼角扫了一眼他身边坐成排的其他小提琴手，然后把注意力移向指挥。

“嗨，大家好啊。”指挥在台上说，脸上带着微笑。他的表情中有种不自然的成分，笑容也未达到眼底。这是个肩膀宽阔的高个儿中年男人，卷发中夹杂着最最轻微的灰意，手上有一层厚茧。就算在室内他也穿着外套，指挥棒插在牛仔裤袋里露出半截。他看上去业余得一如既往——就算是排练，穿成这样也太过了。Javert对他眯起眼睛。

有几个年轻的演奏者招呼回去，“哈喽，Jean指挥，”就好像他们还在学校里头似的。Javert忍住一个白眼——不管是对那群年轻人，还是对指挥的轻柔笑声。他略微调整了一下琴的位置，刚好能活动下肩膀不致太过僵硬，压抑下用柴可夫斯基的弦乐盖过这片窸窣的冲动。不听从指挥命令是不对的，就算他现在不在指挥也是一样。

“好，我想今晚，我们可以先从维瓦尔第开始练习，”指挥——Javert并没有称他Jean的意思——开了口，翻着谱架上的纸张，从口袋里抽出了一支铅笔，差点把指挥棒带到地上。Javert的下巴微微收紧了。这不是正式演出，但不能成为掉以轻心的理由。Valjean抬起头，扫视过整个乐团，然后好整以暇地抽出了指挥棒。“我们从头开始，好吗？”

Javert把弓搭上琴弦，看着其他的小提琴手进入状态。有些人翻开了谱，但Javert早就对曲子了然于心。第四小提琴手，那个总是晚来又几乎不练习的年轻女人，拿弓的姿势彻底错了，但Javert已经对她放弃了希望。她的演奏水平欠佳，要是她因此拉坏了手腕也随她去吧。指挥举起指挥棒，等着所有人准备就绪。

（这永远是Javert在每场演出中最清晰的记忆——音乐开始的前一刻，静默无声的期待，屏息凝神的沉寂。）

指挥棒落下了，Javert奏起自己的那个部分。作为首席，Javert是最主要的演奏者，负责的部分也是小提琴部里最复杂的。他几周前就记下了自己的谱，演奏得如往常一样毫无瑕疵。剩下的注意力则放在Valjean的指挥上，跟随着指挥棒的节奏与挥舞的双手。挥动指挥棒的时候，Valjean僵板的宽阔双肩融化进音乐与节奏之中，他的笑容也比往常更易展露，在对每个演奏部作指示时都予以轻松的鼓励。

几个刺耳的音符让Javert咬紧牙关，强迫自己放松下来——那该死的四小提琴手——但Valjean要么是没听到，要么就是决定暂时不予置评。他们的演奏对他自己也有影响，而他恨透了这点。大提琴接过主旋律时，他闭了一会儿眼睛，随后再次睁开。他并不想成为这个交响乐团的一员，这些演奏者对音乐并不公正——但Javert知道音乐应该是什么样的，而如果能听见它，能参与 _创造_ 它要付出的代价是在这帮外行中受罪，那他还是能忍下来的。

曲末的高潮部分成了种缓慢的折磨，因为有几个打击乐手没拿稳他们的乐器。Javert的唇角坠下去，因为这帮人毁掉了作品而怒火中烧，但他知道自己的演奏无可指摘。但这仍然叫人恼火，这么几个糟糕的演奏者就能毁掉他所参与创造的一切——这些人对他们口口声声热爱的音乐毫不尊重，把美丽优雅全变成破碎难堪。

Jean Valjean偏过头，就好似还在聆听着乐曲。“啊，好吧。看来我们还得在好好练练结尾这段。”他温和地笑了。Javert咬住嘴唇。永远退让，从不真正解决问题。他纠正了打击乐手的错误，然后沉思着看向小提琴部。Javert对上他的眼神，提琴仍然架在肩上——他的演奏毫无瑕疵，因而无所畏惧。

“小提琴部，请你们重新拉一下……”Valjean低头扫了一眼谱，“第四小节到第六小节，好吗？”

Javert眯起双眼，随后微微颔首。这段不长，没了其他乐器的干扰，Javert能够听出小提琴哪儿出了问题——除前两位提琴手外的大部队稍稍落后了一点，第三和第四小提琴拉得过低。这是个很小的问题，极轻微的音调不谐，甚至Javert在演奏时都没能注意到。Valjean——管他是谁，Javert对他一无所知，来指挥也只是为了给别人帮个忙——的确是有能力的，虽说全没用在正地方——

“嗯。Javert，我觉得你拉得比其他人高了半音。”

什么？

他的手指在弓弦上收紧片刻，随即将怒气吞回腹中。“我是按谱来拉的，大师。”他没觉得有必要讲“我拉的才是对的”，虽然这句话已经抵在了他的唇齿间。就算小提琴部的其他人都没有能力演奏这首曲子，他也不会因此降低自己的水准来迁就他们。

Valjean点了点头，仍然低头看着谱面。他让Javert篡改作品的时候甚至都不肯直视他的眼睛……“可能你说的没错，不过，”这会儿他抬头了，与Javert四目相对。Javert几乎是挑战般地点了点头。Valjean的微笑转冷，眼中笑意又减几分。“那咱们就假装那儿没有问题吧。我们何不赶紧看看下一支曲子呢？”

排练拖拖拉拉地继续下去——小的调整，对曲子的细微改变。Valjean没有再纠正Javert，但他的眼睛不断瞥向他。而Javert每次都毫不退缩迎上他的注视，演奏得也一如既往无可挑剔。结束的时候，Javert发现Valjean有叫住他的意思，但他没有理会转身便走。这不是他们第一次争吵，也不会是最后一次。

 

Javert一进公寓就把提琴盒放到桌上，习惯性地打开盒盖，确认琴一路上未受损伤。他在公交车上一直把它放在膝上，以前也从未损坏过，但他向来都是一到家立刻检查。

他把提琴取出，手指抚过弦和琴颈。琴弓被他以专业的眼光审视。它快该修整了，不过他在攒钱准备买一把新的。这年头很难找到真正的木制琴弓，但用碳化纤维代替……咳，那会让他的经济压力小些，但这个想法就让他不舒服。

反正，他的弓和琴都完好无损。至少指挥没法儿毁掉这个——就算指挥在滥用大权篡改音乐，Javert也能够知道，他自己的乐器和音乐不会受到破坏。

想到这个，他的嘴唇又向下撇去。牺牲一首曲子的完整性来照顾他人的失败……他摇摇头。对此他无可奈何，只能继续练习变得更加完美，在任何标准下都无可指摘；但现在他手腕这样僵张，并不是练习的好时机。

那场彩排让他窝了一肚子火，回家的公交全程又满是不和谐的闲言碎语和工业噪声。他在书桌前坐下，一手持弓另一手拿着松香，给电脑开了机。他只用它做两件事：日程安排，和这个。

Madeline。生平细节无从知晓。关于此人唯一可知的事——也是Javert唯一关心的事——就是他创作音乐并上传到这个网站上，免费供所有人使用学习。这位指挥毫不在乎他的音乐可能为自己带来的任何名利，只是希望有人能演奏它们。这些人要求的唯一报偿就是对各种慈善机构的捐赠。

Javert对大多数现代作曲家都忍耐有限。他一直觉得他们混乱不堪，过分追求新奇，只关心对规则的破坏而根本不理解规则为何存在——颠覆传统，却并不用任何新的建树来填补。更不用提那些只知道用花拳绣腿来哗众取宠、根本拿不出有价值的作品的人，简直让人难以忍受。

但Madeline——他不一样。Javert习惯性地给弓上着松香，在看到有一篇新作品已上传时几乎微笑起来。总算还能给这漫长糟糕的一天画个好句号。他打开它，一边读一边在脑海中聆听着曲调。

一首弦乐的奏鸣曲——并不复杂，但简单中有种夺人心魄的力量，充满兴奋与渴望。就算是在年轻的时候，Javert也过分严肃，奇思妙想和孩子气的热情从不适合他——但看着这首曲子，在脑海中倾听它的时候，Javert就像听到了纯真年代的回音，好似一切皆有可能，万物充满希望。

他低头看了看弓，又扫了一眼提琴。他决定他的手腕还能支撑他再拉一曲，而弓上的松香也正足够演奏。他把作品打印出来，放上谱架，又拿起了他的小提琴。他深吸了一口气，将提琴架上肩膀，然后让一切奔涌而出。

他是在放纵自己——演奏Madeline的作品，而不是练习演出计划上的其他曲目。但所有的内疚都被掩埋进音乐的纯粹愉悦，他知道他能够用自己的双手帮助创造真正的美。受了无能同事和烦人指挥的一整天折磨之后，他需要让自己想起音乐 ** _能够_** 是什么样的。

那一晚剩下的时间他都在演奏，每结束一遍就更加欣赏作品的优雅内涵。等到他完全将曲子熟记于心时，它听上去就像是春天的第一声鸟鸣，他第一次听到的舒伯特，第一次成功创造出 ** _美好_** 珍贵之物的美妙感觉。他呼出一口气，微笑着放下琴弓结束今晚，金色的旋律在他耳中萦绕徘徊。

 

Valjean坐在交响乐团的办公桌前，叹了口气。当指挥是件挺有乐趣的事，让他在设计工作和专利申请的重压下得有喘息的空间——但也不乏挑战。

有一位小提琴手——一个年轻女人，Valjean记不清名字了——最近的行为有些问题。排练迟到，诸如此类。在这个时间点上，Valjean不会解雇她，不管Javert因此发了多少牢骚。但显然他得指出这个问题，而找她谈话迄今都没什么成效……

他写了一份警告叫人送给她——他并不乐意这样做，但他身负好好管理这个乐团的责任，他不会在这件事上失职。

Valjean揉了揉手臂，来自监狱的旧日烙印在长袖衫下好好地隐藏着。即使一切证据都对他不利，他还是获得了一次改过自新的机会。他不会白白浪费它。

 

Javert紧皱眉头把自己关进他喜欢的那间练习室，在发现它空无一人时只释然了一丁点儿。没多少人练习和他一样频繁，虽说他们绝对有必要这么干。

想到这个，他的眉头皱得更加厉害。小提琴部的那女孩儿差点毁了昨晚的演出，而Valjean只给了一纸警告就放她走了。Javert甚至还没 ** _开始_** 告诉她她哪儿做得不对，更别提怎么改正了——但指挥就那么插了进来，让所有人回家好好歇一晚。Javert回家的一路上都咬牙切齿，到达公寓时双手还僵得没法练习。Madeline还没有上传任何新作，而Javert那晚也气得没心情去找以前的。

不过今天，他选了一些比较合胃口的曲子——叫人兴致盎然，跃跃欲试，还能放松身心的——又把小提琴背到了练习室，试图以此平息一些挫折感。他住的公寓的音响效果实在没法让他好好享受音乐。

他先过了一遍维瓦尔第，只是为了放松手腕，缓解一下绷得发紧的肩膀——然后他翻到另外一页，嘴角带上了点笑意。Madeline几周前上传了这份作品，一支G调小步舞曲，短小精悍，但Javert并不因此对它减少半分喜爱。它比Madeline大部分的作品都更加戏剧化，醒目而锋利——有些转音极富挑战性，节奏快到Javert得集中注意力才不会拉漏音符。那 ** _叫人愉快_** ，以一种许多音乐都做不到的方式，听上去像是一场追逐，尝上去如同大口吸进喉中的含着铁锈味的空气，似电，似力——

他一扬弓结束了曲段，琴弓几乎未颤。他吐出一口气，把落到额前的头发捋回原位，嘴角不可抑制地上扬。把提琴从肩膀上卸下检查琴弓时，他几乎低笑出声——然后他身后传来一声响动。他僵住了。他转过身，差点松落了手中的弓。

 

“我很抱歉，”Valjean举起手说道，“我以为这儿今天不会有人的。”

他的确是那样以为的，就算是Javert，在演出过后的第二天清晨也不至于——他来剧院是为了检查昨晚之后的舞台状况，或许在安静中做些公事计算。但练习室中传来的小提琴声如同火焰如同磁石，而他飞蛾似的被引了去，好奇地踏进房间——然后他停住了，倚在门边看着。

在舞台上演奏的Javert强势而醒目，仿佛音乐是另一种形式的战争，而他的琴弓是明晃晃的剑刃。天赋异禀，这点毫无疑问；技艺上也无可指摘——但看着他的时候，Valjean总是觉得他的拘谨与严苛有些作茧自缚。Javert在舞台上的表演放到录音棚也是完美无缺——完全正确，却有种Valjean一直不怎么能说得清的空洞。

练习中的Javert，不为别人只为自己演奏的Javert，却不一样。

维瓦尔第从他的弓弦上迸溅而出，肩膀放松，动作充满活力。Javert演奏完一曲翻到谱架另一页时甚至几乎是笑着的。Valjean本该在那时出声示意，或是悄无声息地溜出去——但接着Javert再次将弓搭上琴弦又一次开始演奏，而Valjean就那么僵在了原地无法动弹。

他几乎立刻认出了那支曲子，虽然他的呼吸如同唱片杂音般漏掉一拍——那是他几周前气急败坏下草草写出的一支小步舞曲，出于对赞助人的恼怒，还有Javert对似乎是乐团里其他所有人都永无止境的批判。他写完它发布出去只是为了发泄——Myriel神父告诉过他，这样有助于抒发感情不致掩藏，情绪若以音乐为出口，有助于他处理它们，并最终释然。他根本没想过会有人想要演奏它，或是这样一首作品里竟能孕育出美。

Javert将他的丑恶情感，他的烦闷与怒火全数收下，又以琴弓的拉动在其上雕刻出一种辉煌，一种粗粝、严酷、原始的辉煌，决不驯服——那是属于暴风雨的壮美，雷电的爆响，心跳撞击胸腔——而Javert站在风暴中央，露齿笑着，力与能自弓弦上奔涌迸发。

随后一曲终了，Javert放松下来——而Valjean松下一口并不自知的紧张气息，刚好响到足够让Javert听见而惊讶转身。

“大师。”Javert咬牙道，一边放下提琴。他的笑容不见了——先前全身的放松尽数消弭，双肩似受了力的弦般紧绷起来。Valjean目睹着并因之痛苦，一切的激情与狂喜消失于砰然紧闭的门扉后。

“很抱歉我打扰了你的练习，Javert。”而他确实抱歉，因他突然意识到他所见的是多么珍贵而私密的场面，那本不是他该看见的东西。还是个贼啊，他想，这么多年来本性难移。“我实在是没想到这儿会有人，所以刚刚听见不在曲目表上的一首曲子的时候，我有点好奇。”

“ ** _我_** 完全能胜任曲目表上的每一首曲子，大师。”Javert当然会把这当成讽刺了，Javert当然会含沙射影讥讽乐团里其他所有人都没有能力了，但Valjean此时的恼怒程度远远不及平常。在他刚才所见之后他不可能立刻去恨Javert，他所见的是那人平常不轻易显露的灵魂的一线光芒。

“当然了，你一直都能胜任，”Valjean说道，因为那一点是毫无疑问的。虽然Javert是个相当恼人的同事，但他从没有在演出中退缩过一次，也显然在排练之前就背下了曲谱。Javert的态度看上去因为这句称赞而缓和了些，虽然Valjean觉得他还是有点窘迫。“你的水平一直都很优秀。我该想到你会在这儿练习的。”

不知怎的，这句话让Javert检查弓的动作更僵硬了。如果Valjean没那么了解他的话，他或许会用“自卫”来形容这个动作。

“我不是在——练习，大师。不是这样的。”Valjean眨眨眼，示意Javert继续。Javert活动了一下肩膀，然后把乐器放到旁边的钢琴凳上。琴很老，但护理得很好。“这不是为了演出。我是在——放纵。”

Valjean强迫自己不要眨眼。Javert肯定不是——“嗯，拉维瓦尔第肯定很有乐趣吧。”也许他不该泄露自己听了有多久，但比起思考Javert把Madeline的作品叫成“放纵”能是什么意思，这个选择要好多了。

Javert满不在乎地挥了挥空着的那只手。“维瓦尔第只是热身。不，我是指——您难道没认出它来吗？这是挺新的一首作品，作者自称Madeline。他的作品……很有意思。”Valjean咽了口唾沫，希望Javert没注意到。“您听说过他吗？”

“我——听过的，”Valjean说，希望自己没有脸红得太过分。他听过不少对Madeline作品的评论，但——来自于Javert……“我不知道你还喜欢现代作曲家。”Javert习惯把所有1950年之后的作品都至少叫成是毫无意义的噪音。有个小提琴手——Fantine，他想起，那个年轻女孩——有次问他对约翰·凯奇的看法，引得他来了一场叫人印象深刻的大叫大嚷。

Javert颔首。“大多数人，我确实不喜欢。”他又扫了一眼弓，然后从前胸口袋里掏出一小块松香，以长久练习下来流畅而不需思考的动作为弓涂抹。“他们推翻规则的唯一目的只是为了推翻它，就好像结构和传统的存在全无理由。他们对先人的遗产只知道肆意破坏，毫无尊重，毫无认可；更过分的是破坏完了之后，他们压根拿不出同等价值的东西来替代。”他蹙起眉头，虽然这个表情在他脸上太过常见，简直没必要提及了。“他们丢掉有价值的，换上的全是……噪音和鬼叫。”

Javert拿弓指了一指，几乎就像Valjean有时拿指挥棒做的那样。他继续道，“Madeline呢，他就……不像其他人那样混乱无序。他的作品里有种复杂的逻辑，优雅的内涵。从过去的形式入手，运用它们，重新组合，创造出新的美和价值，而不是盛气凌人地践踏传统。它非常……动人。”

Valjean沉默着，注视着。听着Javert演奏，瞥见一眼他通常隐在外壳之下的激越情感——这已经足够叫他目眩神迷，如同女高音纯净的高音C，或是一曲逐渐丰满庞杂的交响乐。但看着他的激情，并毫无疑虑地明晓这情感是由他的作品而生；这一切的热烈与赞慕都指向 ** _他_** ——那太过了，已该引起他的警醒，如同空腹饮下的烈酒，攀援树上却不知手中抓握的枝条是否足够牢固可靠——

Javert不出声了，脖颈上浮起一层红晕。他抱起双臂看向别处，一只手还握着琴弓——而这已经足够提醒Valjean那情感并不是为他。并不真的因为他。所有的激情只是源于一位从未露过真容的神秘作曲家，一个并不真正存在的人，如此而已。

那足够提醒他了——力竭脱手后狠狠砸上地面——因而Valjean温和地笑起来，将一切掩藏回冷静而友好的专业面具之下。

“如果有什么你特别想演奏的作品，尽管说，我们也许可以把它排进曲目表里。”Javert回看他一眼，又回到了舞台上从不出错的那个人——拘谨稳重，所有热情都深锁重门。Valjean的心仍然疼痛，但他不再确定那是否仅仅是Javert的缘故。Javert短促地点头，而Valjean转身准备离开。“那我就不打搅你练习了。”

Valjean走出练习室，走出剧院；一切工作的动机都消失无踪。于是他转而走去空荡荡的公寓，那地方对他来说从来都像是间常用的酒店客房。他试着捡起自己原本打算做的工作，但完全无法集中精力，脑中只忘不掉Javert演奏的画面——带着如狼的笑意，弓弦上迸涌出的风暴。

当然，那不是Javert的错。他不可能知道他如此喜爱的作曲家与那在暗中窥视他的人是同一个，那窃走Javert从不向外人展示的私密一面的人。或许他会愿意让Madeline看到那一面，但绝不会是Valjean。

Valjean不能告诉他。还是让Madeline保持原状不见天日吧，这样才能不用真实的他玷污Javert演奏时的热情与力。Javert对Madeline的仰慕没有任何理由温暖到Valjean，然而那幅画面，Javert的狂热欣悦，已经根植在他心底不肯离去。

他不假思索地抓起一本五线谱本。反正他也没法工作了，他心底的愧疚和脑海中那一屏息的讶异还消散不去他怎么可能工作。

那晚他写了一首G调的小提琴独奏。他想着Javert，他流畅的动作，强烈的情感，身处暴风或是一场狂野追逐中间，一切力与热情与无所顾忌的放任——他写出的便是锋利，闪耀，咄咄逼人的一曲。只有最好的演奏者才能对这支曲子公正以待。

那不能算是正式的道歉，也不可能不显出他不该知道的，但Valjean还是在标题栏敲下“狼嗥——给J”，然后点了发送。

 

一闪而过的胳臂，转瞬即被掩盖的墨印——那画面徘徊在Javert意识深处，在他于公寓中练习时仍不肯消散。

他曾经短暂地、愚蠢地以为，Valjean在那天撞见他的时候，是理解了他的——他所见Valjean对Madeline音乐的反应，Valjean看向他自己的眼神。Javert在那一刻曾以为，他与Valjean达成了和解——在那短暂的几分钟里，他们的音律不再矛盾而是和谐统一。

那种感受奇异地持续了一段时间，如同歌毕后空气中仍然颤动的尾音。直到下一次彩排他们因舒伯特的协奏曲再次争吵，而Javert乐组的那女孩儿还在用马虎的演奏与不专业的举止毁掉整个提琴部。她之前被发了警告，因为Valjean坚持要温柔以待，就好似她在乐团里还真有什么价值一样。多少真正有能力的演奏者等着空位来大展身手呢——Javert清楚记得那时候的自己，每一次的面试——而那女孩是一根断弦，早该被换下了。

而Valjean转过身去，抬手揉着头发——那动作扯动了他的袖口和衣领，片刻间恰巧露出皮肤上半褪色的墨印，蜷在他手臂和胸口。

Javert很久没见过那样的刺青了，但有些记忆不像墨水那样容易褪色。他哼一声，停下一曲尤其无趣的瓦格纳，开始给琴弓重新上松香。他父亲吹嘘他每次入狱胳膊上都会纹上一件，但实际上他只是因为时常烂醉到觉得纹身是好主意。至于他母亲肩上的那团黑心，倒确实是监狱里得来的。Javert还记得自己被监护人拖去家庭会面时第一次见到它的情形。

半褪色的总被掩盖的文印，掩藏得不似Javert仔细的粗糙口音，不愿提及的往事。当然，Javert没有证据。但他有直觉，相当可靠；证实这些事情的途径也是有的。

而如果它确实是真的呢？赞助人理应做个背景调查，而Valjean用松散的要求和随时随地的空余琴弦赢得了大半个交响乐团的欢心。（又一条触动他直觉的线索！虽然有些天赋，却用财富而非技术赢得支持。）

不，Javert想道，结束了手头的一曲。这时候这样的告发毫无意义。没人会听他的话，而Javert以前对付过的指挥已经让他晓得，这样的事也会损害他自己的职业。（身负监狱烙印的人还有可能改变自我吗？不，不可能的。断弦难续，更无可能复原。）

 

当季的最后一场演出很快临近了。当然Javert很久以前就背下了全部曲谱，但一个瑕疵就能毁掉整场演出。如果Valjean没法好好教育他的乐组，就由Javert替他做这事吧。

就算每次纠正某位提琴手的姿势或演奏时都不情不愿咬牙切齿，Javert还是不会放弃。如果他们能奏出有价值的东西，那他花掉的时间也算值了。

他冲提琴部里那张空着的椅子眯起眼睛。Fantine，她是叫这个——这姑娘是他的灾星，排练永远迟到，拉琴还老出错。她的演奏水平不知怎的，居然能随时间推移越发下降。Valjean太纵容她了。

Fantine的皮鞋敲在地板上，Javert闻声抬头。他扫她一眼，皱眉看着袖口边缘下淤青的阴影。她冲提琴部的其余成员笑了一笑，没收到多少回应；又摸索着把小提琴准备好。看到她对待那昂贵乐器的轻率动作时，Javert的眉头皱得更深了些。他自己的提琴花了他一年的工资，要不是有名赞助人心悦他的演奏还得花更多钱。那是他最值钱的家当。眼下这把琴的价格几乎相差无几，她的态度却好似它一文不值。

他曲起唇角。她对乐器毫无敬重之心，对它所能造就的音乐更是如此。她配不上它的价值。

“那么，既然大家都到齐了，”他意有所指地说，拾起弓整了整肩上的提琴，“我们开始吧？”

他听见了Valjean特别的脚步声——不谐，错位，刺耳——指挥来了，但他置若罔闻，带着提琴部开始一曲简单的热身。Valjean或许能容忍松懈懒惰，但Javert不会。

 

Valjean整了整领带，忍住揉乱自己头发的冲动。就算他已经有了一年多的指挥经历（在商业领域的时间甚至更长），就算Jean Valjean的名字已经不再是印在肩膀上的耻辱记号（一份他永远无法偿还的馈赠），这副衣冠齐楚的模样还是如同一副面具。在台上，他是能够忘记这种感觉的——在音乐中忘却自我，忘掉以另一人面貌生活的虚无感。

但在演出开始的几小时前，想要忘掉它是件不可能的事。他又查了一遍曲目表，然后扫视向各就各位正在热身的乐团成员。Javert巡视小提琴部的模样仿佛一名巡逻的守卫，提琴架在肩上，面容皱成一团。那与Valjean数月前在练习室所见的人截然不同，有时他没法相信他们竟是同一人。但说到对他人掩藏的隐私评头论足，Valjean才是最没资格的那个。

有时候他脖子上的烙印隐隐灼烧。有时候他看着Madeline的页面萌生起删除的愿望。若是以Jean Valjean之名，他的作品永远不会被接受承认——出身贫贱、自学成才、一眼看上去就是个罪犯的他，永远也不配。但如果Madeline为Javert的生命带去欢乐，在那样克制严厉的一个人心中激起热情——为了这点，Valjean能够忍受Madeline的名号。

“大师，”弦乐部有人出声——一个小提琴手，现在是第四，挺有天赋。要是他没那么怕Javert，绝对能很快在本部得到提拔。“您有多的D弦吗？我的断了，没备着。”

啊，极好的搅扰，让他能分心去想些别的。“当然有了，”他回应道，不去看Javert的白眼。Valjean在抽屉里摸索了一会儿，找到了需要的弦，笑着把它拿给提琴部。比起因自己的无能为力而愧疚，为乐团早做准备是个好得多的选择。

 

Javert皱眉瞪着四小提琴——居然能在演出当晚忘记带备换的弦。这类事情层出不穷，他已经习惯于依赖Valjean的周全准备，不知道怎么为自己做打算了。一群寄生虫。慈善只会让他们变本加厉。

他转身不去看指挥家的放纵行为，又一次扫视整个提琴部。他的技术不足以撑起整个乐团，但能做的，他绝不懈怠。今晚的演奏表上有一支他最喜欢的交响曲，他不会容许他们用怠惰毁掉这场演出。

弦的崩响，琴弓几近掉落——Javert冲那噪音眯起眼睛。啊，他就知道。Fantine。她抬眼愠怒地回瞪他，就好像她真有资格对自己的待遇提出异议。就好像她真有资格站在这里，这个大厅——就算是这样俗杂而廉价的厅堂，也是音乐整体的象征，当与金色大厅受到同样的尊重。

他皱眉看着她苍白的身形与稀薄的头发，她静脉上未消的淤青。他母亲因为吸毒入过至少两次狱，第二次是因为Javert在她的算命“客官”身上瞅见了恶行的证据，于是叫了警察。

逮捕她的长官表扬了他的诚实和敏锐，问他有没有意愿从警。他想过这点，但那时候他已经有了自己的第一把提琴，也开始了练习。

“您准备好上台了吗，女士？”

Fantine叉起瘦削的双臂，其上的静脉曲张暗显。“当然。”Javert冲她抬起眉毛。他知道她所谓的“练习”是什么样，他一周前听过——到处出错，而她还是不肯花为掌握作品花够最起码的练习时间。她的姿势还是不像话。她如犬般露出牙齿，捏弓的手过分用力。

“女人，我没法决定我底下都有些什么人，但有些行为是我没法容忍的，”Javert开口，准备给她的不端行为发最后通牒。但接着那姑娘就踮脚抓住了Javert的西服翻领，琴弓呛然跌落在地。

“听着，你这个自以为是的 ** _蠢货_** ，”她咆哮，面颊通红，手指无力，“就因为你没别的事情可做就来侮辱我——”

Javert低头看着她，她眼下的阴影和战栗的手指，只感到一阵恶心。他仔细地将她的手把自己衣领上扳开，让它滑落。她的肩膀在颤抖，看上去再过片刻就要昏厥。很可能是脱瘾症状。

“这儿怎么了？Fantine，你还好吗？”是Valjean，当然了。指挥轻柔地将Fantine拉开，就好似她是什么值得保护的事物，对她踩到的琴弓却毫不注意。

Fantine想甩开他的手，但Javert曾见过Valjean只身抬起一架钢琴，这半死的可怜虫不可能逃开他的掌握。

“这和您无关，大师。”要不是她面对面称呼指挥的方式确实不敬，Javert几乎要为她声音里的轻蔑感到惊异了。

在她嘎吱踩到躺在地上的弓，将那木杆彻底摧折时，Javert的眉头皱得更深了。就好像她证明自己的无用无能还不够似的，这会儿又粗心大意毁了自己的弓。要不是他早就想把她赶出乐团……

他蹲下身，捡起坏弓检查。他咧嘴。“我在询问她今晚是否能够上台演出。可惜，”他刻意举起弓，“既然她折断了自己的弓，我猜我已经得到答案了。”他的表情更近笑意，只是露出的牙齿还是多了些。“除非，大师，您手头恰巧还备着一支演出级别的琴弓？”

太慷慨了，这位原是罪犯的指挥家。Javert听说他所有的钱都是专利和发明所得，Javert也从来没信过这个说法。一名前罪犯在指挥上勉强有些天赋就够奇怪的了，而Javert不得不承认了Valjean的指挥技术——但说他是名天才发明家？那太过了。

Javert当今的位置都是自己一步一步奋斗得来，鄙弃一切罪恶和失败的诱惑，赢得的所有全靠自己的干净履历和奋斗。一人沦为罪犯已证实了他没有能力安守本分。断弦难续。

那他是如何拿到那些钱的呢？Javert有所怀疑。只是怀疑，没有实证。他眯眼看着Fantine胳膊上的针孔，还有Valjean轻柔地搀住他的方式，然后又龇开牙哼出声。

Valjean试着把Fantine带到椅子边，但她颤抖着不肯坐下。Javert忍住把眼睛里的头发拨开的冲动。他们越早把这只寄生虫赶出提琴部，就越快能腾出时间 ** _好好准备_** 演出。Valjean看向他，而Javert第一次在那双眼中瞥见一丝恼怒。

“Javert，这就过分了。”Valjean站在他俩之间，好像那吸毒的女人值得维护，好像他俩都有 ** _任何_** 站在这里的资格。“麻烦你退开一些，给她些空间。”

静弦拨动，音锤落下——Javert咆哮出声，勉强才能控制住自己不去进一步损毁手里的弓。“怎么，这样你就能给这位瘾君子一个拥抱吗？给她一枪，说不定她就能撑过这场演出了。”Valjean盯着他，面色发白。Javert咧开一个太多牙齿的笑容，如同一头捕猎的狼。“我猜这行当赚的钱比 ** _盗窃_** 多。”

Valjean吞咽一下，两下——张开嘴，又合上了。他站了很久，壮实的肩斜垂下去。他并未以愤怒回应——不像他那类人通常会做的那样——或者跳起来否认。或许他根本无法否认。他只是闭上眼片刻，深吸一口气。

“我理解你愤怒的原因，Javert，”他平稳地说——但那声音有着极轻微的波动，如同一根不听演奏者的话执意颤抖的弦。“但Fantine病得很重。我这就送她去医院，然后再回来指挥演出。”他扫过瞪着双眼的乐团成员们，“我——对因此造成的不便道歉。”

Javert双臂交抱，一只手握着断弓，注视那男人渐渐走远。

 


	2. Intermezzo

 

 

Jean Valjean沉默地坐在病床边。他坐着的时候通常不会完全安静，总要在旁的什么东西上击出些节奏来，无意识地以指节敲打大腿，勾勒新作品的雏形。但现在他静坐着，脑海深处的乐音寂然无声——此刻，他的双手在扶手椅上虚握成拳，头垂着，脊椎如一根折断的弦。

Fantine躺在床上，如一支苍白间杂淤青的练习曲。一根静脉管钻进她的手臂，肩上可见青肿。她勉强笑了一笑，伸手向他——他在床椅之间的半途捉住那只手。她手上有握弓的老茧，但她抓握的力道对一名乐手来说太过虚弱。

“我很抱歉，大师，”她说，被迫停下来咳了一阵，“我很抱歉我搞砸了昨晚的演出。您一直对我不薄，我却——”

“不，不，Fantine。”Valjean以尽可能轻柔的力度握住她的手。他自己的手从未像现在这样笨拙粗糙。“演出没问题。我们不在最好的状态，但还是顺利完成了整场。”他有些懊恼地漏出一声笑，“Javert气得要命，不过——”

Fantine回应以沙哑而空洞的笑声，只勉强有些喜悦的影子。“Javert什么时候都气着，大师。我一不在了，他准得换个人来抱怨。”

Valjean眨眨眼，手上的力道松了一些。他——当然，是知道的，他和那间病房里所有的人一样，听见了医生的诊断。但他的心为她谈起死亡的随意口气而抽痛，喉口似乎塞了一团棉絮。他能做的只有尽可能轻地握住她的双手，低下头，为那脆弱的身骨呢喃一句祈祷。

他抬起头，呼出一口气。他所知的祷文没有一句显得足够。他张嘴想说些安慰的话，但她疲乏而微微嘲讽的神气让他闭了嘴，只柔和地笑笑。不，祷文是不够的。无论什么语言都不会足够，但Valjean觉得他必须尝试，用他尴尬而笨拙的，从不像音乐那般轻易成型的词句。

但他不是Madeline，而音乐也无法帮助他。

“我——啊，你的医护费用已经付清了。”Fantine朝他眨眼，好像因这件事而惊讶，好像他除此之外还有什么别的能做。“你有什么想联系的家属吗？”

Fantine又眨了一次眼，然后又笑起来，笑到开始咳嗽而Valjean惊慌地伸手向她。她挥挥手让他不要在意，一边继续哑声笑着。她笑起来的时候看上去该更年轻，更健康些，但她没有。

“不，我没有家。”她摇头，金发几乎未动。“只有——”她停住了，看向一边。“哎，没什么。”

“如果有什么需要我帮忙的，请尽管说。”他又一次低头看向握在手中的脆弱手掌，却未真正看见它们。他手下的一名乐手病成这样，他却毫未察觉，也许还以无情的举动加重了病情……“如果我知道你病得有多重，我一定会放你几天休息，或者——”

Fantine猛然抽开手，不快地盯着他。“我担不起这假，大师。保险可没法付清我的治疗费用。”她一指胳臂上化疗留下的针孔，被Javert认成证据的那些。“不是所有人都有余子儿可用，先生。”他的喉咙又一次愧疚地紧缩。无论他怎样尝试，也没法缓解他人的痛苦。

静默持续了很久。那只手抓紧了床单，她冲他眯起眼。“……您说什么都行，大师。”

“我是认真的。”他把手放在她的旁边，但没有碰触。

她的双眼扫过他的衬衫口袋，教他意识到塞在里头的玫瑰念珠，然后又重新移向他。

“……我有个孩子，”她突然说，挑战似的将词语抛出，声如崩弦。“是女儿。快六岁了。”Valjean不自觉瞥向Fantine的左手，没有戒指，那是一眼就能看到的。随即他的视线回到她讽刺的笑容上。他在心底斥责这本能反应的无情。她等了一会儿，双手紧绷，然后舒了口气。“……她爹是个无赖，从来没告诉过我真名，更别提照顾孩子了。”她把刘海从眼前捋开，表情更暗下去。“她一直都和——唉，他们说他们会照看好她。我赚得的钱都给他们。说是看护费。”

她的声音怀疑地低下去了，Valjean一阵心痛。“我——”他开口，停在半路，咽着唾沫。他不知道能给她什么。什么都不够。

Fantine转开视线，看着墙。“我家当不多，除了她也没有在乎的人。她的监护人那种德行，只要我一付不起费用……”她叹一口气，盯着他。“你说你什么都会做。我只想要我的女儿好好的。把小提琴卖了，说她是你的孩子，随你便。只要——让她好好的。”

Valjean感到上帝的手安于自己肩头，似乎Myriel神父正冲他微笑。他连一丝停下来思考的犹疑都没有。他微笑着抚上她的手。

“当然。”

 

Javert皱起眉，手指僵硬，姿势完全出错。他强迫自己伸展手指，活动双肩。他把乐谱翻到Madeline最新的一作，但出来的声音却沉闷呆板，粗粝难听。问题不在作品上，他知道，他能 ** _看见那_** 音乐的质量——不，问题是在他自己。从来都是。

他是件损坏的乐器，只能勉强着调——他不完好，一向如此，但他能知道自己的问题在何处，知道哪里的琴弦已断，然后绕开它们演奏。

直到现在。现在他不能了。愤怒绞缠着他的神经——他怒吼出声，对他自己，对那染毒的愚妇，对 ** _Valjean_** ——

——当Valjean为了“送Fantine去医院”而离开时，Javert的满腔怒火正无处发泄。他过分用力地捏着断弓，直至他脑海中的那根弦再次绷断，只知这一切他无法忍受——

他琴盒里一直有本笔记本——于是他把它扯了出来，他写字的手与童稚之年长久练习之时同样平稳不颤——“尊敬的先生们，近日我察觉了一些情况，您们可能会有兴趣……”

关于Valjean的一切事，一切推断，怀疑和含沙射影，凡是他知道的，都写进了信里——那是一场丑恶情绪的暴虐，他把信封投进赞助人办公室信箱时只觉得是正义之举，但第二天便成了小肚鸡肠的报复。

当时他没有任何恶行的证据。现在他也没有。他一清二楚，正如他知晓和弦了解他的乐器，但他没有 **证据** 。如果他没气愤到那种程度，他是不会写那封信的。他让自己的情感掌控了自己，而它们搅乱了他的判断力。董事会不可能不知道Valjean的过去，要是他们决定视而不见，也轮不到他来提醒他们。以他的身份，如此对他的指挥家旁敲侧击，是不合适的。

Javert瞪着自己的手，那晚它们背叛了他，现在亦然。他的情感扭曲了他——他本就不是优质木材造出的乐器，不被允许享有与后者同样的自由。他负担不起。那晚，暴怒让他忘了本分。

他明早会去找赞助人，告诉他们自己做了什么。如果他们认为他的言行不符合乐队首席的身份……他会接受的。

在那之前——他调整姿势，舒一口气，重新握紧琴弓——在他配得上这件乐器之前，他会一直练习下去。

 

“你好呀，小不点。”Valjean尽可能温柔地招呼道。要是小姑娘害怕他，这事就很难说圆了，但女孩睁大蓝眼仰头冲他笑起来。“我叫Valjean。你是Cosette吗？”孩子犹疑着慢慢点了点头，四下扫着。她的看护人——这是Valjean眼下能用上的最雅观的词——正在隔壁同Valjean的律师讨价还价。Valjean下定决心与他们能少待一会是一会。

他蹲下身对她微笑。她也以笑容回报，那神情如鸟鸣般惊动Valjean的心。她明亮又脆弱，他胸口有什么东西颤跃起来，生长如新芽如歌的初音，于是他伸出手。

“我是——我认识你妈妈。她想见见你。你愿意和我去见她吗？”

Cosette眨眼，大大的蓝眸子睁得太圆，然后她又点点头。她笑得越发开心，抓住了他的手，但一听见隔壁传来的喊叫声，小姑娘立刻缩了回去。

“我——我还没做完家务呢，先生。”她看上去抱歉极了，像是株缺水的花蔫耷下来，而缠绕在Valjean肋骨边的奇异新生骤然紧缩。“我一定要做完才行，不然夫人就会对我发火，然后……”

“没事的，孩子。”Valjean轻轻把她小小的双手合在掌心。她这样瘦小，这样脆弱……这个年纪的孩子，肯定应该身子骨更壮实些才是吧？他已经记不起姐姐孩子的模样。“我会和她说的。你可以去看你妈妈，只要你想。”

孩子看着他，神情是她的年纪不该有的谨慎。“……然后我再回来做家务吗？”

啊，要让Valjean做主，这小宝贝永远都不会回到这个地方。他的律师或许没法把所有事都安排妥当，但在这一点的必要性上同他达成了共识。

“那个以后再说。现在，我们先去看你妈妈吧。”

Cosette皱了一会儿眉，然后咧开嘴笑着点头。Valjean站起来，领着她出了这间破烂不堪的屋子。他的律师还在和看护人交锋，她或许到死也不会原谅他的这番举动，但Valjean觉得她会理解他的。

 

Cosette熟睡在Fantine边的另一张床上，而Valjean坐在床头，对着他的笔记本叹了口气。他前些日子回了乐团，打算解释这几天缺席的原因，但董事只是把他请进办公室，礼貌而冷淡地告诉他，他在乐团之外的生活引起了注意。

那位董事——Valjean与他共事多年，在他请自己做指挥之前就认识了——告诉他，这不是说乐团里有谁真的相信他仍然偷窃、贩毒、或是与乐团成员有任何不当关系。当然不会了，那人说的时候，刻意没去看Valjean胳膊上被袖子遮掩的监狱烙印。但最近形势不好，乐团更需要保持清白的名声。赞助人会担心。

Valjean的反应是微笑，回答说他理解，然后把他放在乐团的东西理到一处。他其实也没放多少，最多的是给弦乐组备用的空弦。他把那些留在了原处。练习室传来小提琴的声音，拉的是柴可夫斯基的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。Valjean走了过去，没停。

现在，他身边只有一位命不久矣的女人和一个半饥半饱的孩子。Valjean低头看着他的音乐笔记，叹了口气。Myriel神父曾鼓励他将情感付诸音乐，但他现在的脑中空空如也。他知道那“注意”来自于谁，知道是谁觉得他帮助Fantine只出于非法或不道德的目的。这种时候，这种指控——啊，怀疑他职业正当性的还能有谁呢。

可Valjean打心底里恨不起Javert。他只悲哀地记得，那让他惊喜亦感到生疼的，Javert在谈起Madeline时几乎微笑的神情——而他清楚那绝无可能。Valjean永远不可能成为Javert所希望的模样。他所目睹的那种欣悦的闪光，只为一个不存在的人而闪烁。

每一次Valjean尝试作曲，每一回他想起自己上次发布作品已经隔了多久时间，他的思维都停滞在Javert冲他吼叫的模样，那双狂怒的灰眼，而音乐就消陨在他指尖。

他叹气，声音很轻，不会打扰到熟睡的孩子，也不会引起Fantine的注意。她现在大部分时间都很疲惫，但仍有足够的精力和Cosette谈话，有时也和Valjean说说。在以为Cosette听不到的时候，Fantine说话又急又尖刻，但她很乐意与Valjean讨论音乐，或是表达她对Cosette的期望。她也完全愿意且能够与律师和社会工作者争辩，要多久是多久。要是她去世了——等她去世了——她点名Valjean做Cosette的监护人。那不是收养——Valjean暂时无意蹚这趟浑水——但这足够保证她有人照顾。

不会很久了——医生说，再过几个月——Valjean就得独力抚养这孩子了。

他牵起一丝疲乏的笑。或许他还得感激Javert。Valjean在生意和指挥间尚能周旋，但生命里再多上Cosette，他就无可奈何了。时间只会越多越好。

然而。Madeline不能一句话不留地消失。有人给他发邮件表达过赞美，也有人关心他，问他为什么这么久都没作曲了。他应该告诉他们。他——其实不太明白，但觉得这比较礼貌。所以他没有草拟一支奏鸣曲（虽然他想），而是执笔在纸上写下，“对所有喜爱我的作品的人，我由衷地感到抱歉……”

 

“……我不知道现在的状态会持续多久，但出于一些生活上的原因，我一段时间内不会再发布作品了。非常感谢你们每个人的支持，愿上帝保佑你们。”

Javert一言不发，不快地盯着网页。

他几乎为自己的反应之强烈感到惊讶。他知道，为此感到受伤甚至恼怒都是不应当的。Madeline又不是他的，不是他的客户，不是赞助人，他们甚至根本不熟。说到底，他一点也不了解Madeline。这一直都没什么要紧的——Madeline从来都像是种音乐符号，一种艺术的存在，不该与钝俗的肉体有所联系。

这听上去怪极了——优雅迷人的Madeline，能写出深刻协奏与微妙交响的，——竟在音乐之外还有生活，竟会觉得世上有比音乐更重要的东西。这教他心烦意乱，如同乐队中混入一件走音的乐器。

 

Fantine走了，在音乐的间隙——她的咳嗽卡在胸腔，随后彻底停止。

Cosette——这好姑娘，她还是瘦得皮包骨头，但每次笑起来都让Valjean心花怒放——从她的涂色书上抬起头。她向母亲靠了靠，而Valjean看着她一下子意识到，Fantine再不会醒了。

他没有斥责她的泪水。他只是把她抱到膝上，与她一起，为那母亲的魂灵祈祷。

 

Valjean有一段时间没写过东西了。他很忙——忙他的生意，现在转移到了巴黎；还有他的责任，他不能称之为女儿的孩子，虽然她称他“爹爹”——并且他并不想念音乐。

实际上，他十分悲哀——他很享受指挥的过程，与乐团共事的感觉，甚至是和Javert斗智斗勇以说服那人和提琴部合作。但想到Javert仍然教他内心酸涩，次次都和作曲的灵感搅成一团——于是他的网站依旧搁置，他的钢琴落了灰。也许他的生活不再需要音乐了。也许这从头到尾都只是一场放纵。

 

时光飞逝，白驹过隙。Cosette长大了，美丽、殷切又机灵——她冲着母亲的提琴盒好奇地探头，问她能不能试试看——

而Valjean无法拒绝她，只是让她先坐在钢琴面前，自己的膝上。他教她音阶，握着她的手一起敲出简单的曲调，听着她的笑声——很快，他发现自己重又打起了节拍，低声哼唱——

他看着那微笑的女孩，敲出一支曲子的时候她是那么自豪——但他手头没有曲谱，她需要弹些新的东西——所以他坐到她身边弹了几个音，她亦步亦趋——她靠着他肩头打起盹儿的时候，他仍在弹奏，把旋律稍稍发展一些，然后加入——

噢。哎呀。

他伏在琴上笑了起来，从盆栽底下扯出了一本笔记本。他多久没写过东西了——他无意谱曲，每次尝试，脑袋都如长跑过般酸痛——但这是他想记下来的东西。

也许他会上传这个。也许不会——这想法叫人动心，把这宝物安置在心底，与Cosette的笑容和主教的庇佑一起珍藏。不过，分享出去又不会让他少点什么，要是他能让另一个人的世界明亮起来，这不是他的职责所在吗？

他侧头看着熟睡的小姑娘，勾起嘴角。不管怎样，他已经有了最珍贵的宝物了。

 

“给我不在期间仍然支持我作品的大家，非常感谢你们，”Javert把信拉到开头，再次读道，“你们的回复对我鼓励很大。和你们上次见到我的时候比起来，我的生活变了很多，我不知道我作曲会不会还像之前那么频繁，但我回来了。我会和上帝一同前行，也会为你们祈祷，正如你们为我所做。”

Javert盯着屏幕。他收到邮件提醒的时候难以置信，虽然他没什么怀疑的理由。也许这是一场骗局，有人黑了Madeline的网站，想盗用他旗下的慈善资金……Javert对这种事有所耳闻。

（Javert原则上不信任科技——能亲自完成的事情他就不会求助电脑。但Madeline的作品只有网上有，而Javert不想次次都得去图书馆找他的音乐。这种事情他还是乐意私下里做，所以就是笔记本了。）

网站上有一份新上传的文件——正是一首新曲的大小。Javert毫不犹豫地打开了它；这是唯一有意义的身份证明。谁都可以黑进网站，但音乐可没办法复制。Madeline的音乐，他一看就能认得出来。

起初，Javert看曲谱的时候是困惑的。题目上只写了“给C”，整篇也很——简单，比他想得简单得多，看长度最多只有几分钟。那音乐几乎透着一股孩子气，Javert甚至替Madeline置气，这模仿者实在太没诚意——然而，然而。他又看一遍，旋律在他脑海中伸展开来——简单明亮，没错，但仍然优雅，线条干净利落。抽象的同时又有着明确的意图，并非明述而是暗喻；他脑海中天鹅绒似的夜幕之上有星光连结成片。

是了，他松一口气，满足地想：这就是Madeline。

突然之间，给那群糟糕听众反复演奏同一组曲目的想法也没那么气人了，Javert嘴角上扬。

 

Cosette长得极快，和所有孩子一样——眨眼间她就长高了，到了Valjean的腰间，然后更高。她的笑容只变得更明亮——依旧好奇又好学，总是快活机灵。

比他想象得更快，她小心翼翼把持起她母亲的贵重提琴。Valjean的情感甚过愉快，也涩过自豪——一如他教导她的那样，她对待乐器的方式优雅又仔细，那姿态那笑容美丽如咏叹调末尾的high C，击中他让他喉咙发紧。

但Cosette的笑意突然褪去了。她反常地惊慌又忧愁，这教他更心疼。“爹爹，我是不是不该……”她低头瞅瞅那乐器，“我只是——你说这是妈妈的，我觉得我比起钢琴来更想拉弦乐器，但家里只有……”

Valjean笑了，小心地从她手里接过提琴。“你当然可以拉，亲爱的。”他安慰她。“只不过，这把琴对现在的你来说，是不是太大了些？”他冲她的胳臂比划着一量——确实大了，她抓不住的。“我们这个周末去找些尺寸小的试试，这把留着你长大以后再用。”Cosette脸色一下亮了，笑容里满是兴奋。他的小云雀啊，总是这么容易就开心起来。“你确定想拉提琴吗？”

“是呀，爹爹，我想。”Cosette年方十四，却已经坚如磐石。她抬头冲他笑着。“你会教我吗？”

Valjean的笑闪烁了。啊，他多想——教她弹钢琴，在越发复杂的曲调上指引她前进看她微笑，是他最珍贵的回忆之一。那段日子对他的意义不逊于受赠的银器，与他姐姐的笑容同样美好。他现在别无所求只想在这条新路上依旧与她作伴，继续教导她、帮助她。那时音乐是他们的，激情如出一辙，当她太过害羞而他犹疑不决时，那是他们所共有的语言。

但Valjean知道他的技术如何，他在小提琴上从来没有天赋。他教不了她，她值得更好的东西——这是她想要的，却是他给不了的。

这事实刺痛他。但不公平，他知道。她是他的整个世界，但他却不是她的一切。她值得比这位哀伤的老人更好的东西。

他已经沉默太久。他拍拍她的肩，让自己硬下心肠。她值得最好的。“我恐怕没办法像教你钢琴那样教小提琴，我不太擅长，亲爱的。”Cosette微微皱起一点眉头，而Valjean为之既心暖又心碎。“但我会尽可能帮你，我们可以一起去找老师。”

有那么一瞬，Valjean想到Javert，想到他的完美主义和高超技巧。Valjean至今也没遇到过另一个同样水平的演奏家——但不行，那绝无可能。Javert或许永远都没有原谅他，何况Valjean也不知怎样联系到那人。

他突然被一个满面春风的女孩儿扑了满怀。“但你会陪我的，对不对？”

在他心口的疼痛轻缓了，仿佛从未存在。“当然，我亲爱的。我永远都会。”

在陪伴她的时候，他也许能写几首曲子来让她上手练习。

 

Javert在巴黎的新公寓里拆开行李。那一向不会花他太长时间。他的行李不多，但都悉心打理：谱架，满柜子的音乐理论和历史书籍（还有侦探小说，教他心怀负罪感的消遣），一张桌子，一台电脑，还有最可贵的，他的提琴。

能在巴黎国家乐团里谋得一席相当不容易；就算他已经不像在滨海蒙特勒伊时是乐团首席，他现在的职位也足够让他证明自我。虽然他不得不租下一间比此前更小离街坊邻里又太接近的公寓，但他不后悔。

他不后悔离开滨海蒙特勒伊。那儿的经济状况下滑得厉害，海风又腥又咸，交响乐团这么多年以后还在夸Valjean——不管那人走后有多少谣言风传，不管Javert说过什么，乐团里的其他人还是想着他们要求宽松心地善良的老指挥，受罪的只有音乐。

（他曾在疑虑中想起——那是Javert不常有的——想起他曾欣赏Valjean的指挥技术，而之后的那些替代者都有所欠缺。但那种想法只一闪而过，像完美无瑕的交响乐中走调的六十四分音。）

他不会后悔。他有音乐，他有演奏的机会（同样的曲子一次又一次演奏给缺乏鉴赏能力的社会名流，一群看似文雅实则无能的人），那就是他所求的全部了。那甚过他值得的。

而Madeline继续发布音乐——他苦痛过甚时的抚慰——并且开始为小提琴作曲。那和他之前的提琴曲……不太一样，从前愤怒而激烈的，现在变得平静而温柔。大部分作品都打着“给C”的标签——那些简单，但优雅而积极。有些标着“给F”——比较少，更慢，哀悼般的曲调——还有最罕见，Javert却最爱的“给J”，迅疾而夸张，像是纸面上的电闪雷鸣，但往往同时也带有一丝悲哀。

不管Madeline在给谁写曲子（把Madeline想成一个人，有着在音乐之外的生活，譬如家庭，伴侣或工作——当然他得工作，他的音乐只用来换取捐赠——这样想仍旧怪异得让他感到不适），他的情感都是极其强烈的。Javert二十年前已初次涉足此人的作品，而直到现在，Madeline依旧是他所知的最天才也最神秘的作曲家。

Javert调查过，当然——试着沿有关Madeline的消息顺藤摸瓜，试着理解这位教他真正看见音乐无限可能之人——但他从来没有找到过一星半点。他的唯一存在只被音乐印证。（那几乎可称是纯粹的。）

Javert最后安好了他饱经风霜的电脑，点了一点头。他还有几小时的空闲，而公寓的音响效果最好尽快测试。他翻开琴盒盖，调起琴弦。

 

Valjean微笑着看向音乐厅里一帮形形色色的年轻人，赞许地扫视他们。

角落里有位低音提琴手，琴箱上画着花和头骨的繁杂图案——Valjean看着他在木头的空白处勾勒起一首诗的雏形。最年长的那位（他的光头让他看着比实际年龄大些），正在箱子里翻找着多余的双簧管片，他原本的不幸在排练前折断了。一位年轻人在清洁自己的长笛，动作仔细，用酒精布和棉签先后擦拭。一个瘦小的少年坐在鼓架前，笑得像只小恶魔——一位满是纹身的小号手，小号抱在胸前打着呼，一个人占了三个座位。

啊，就在那里——Cosette从乐书中抬起头来，笑着冲他挥手。她和这群音乐学生一起每周练习已经好几个月了，而Valjean之前都留在家里，不想打扰他女儿的生活。可Cosette坚持要他去看他们排练——“你想要的话，还可以指挥呢！”——所以他最后任她把他拽到了学生们租下的乐厅。

“爹爹！”一等他走得够近，Cosette就扑过来抱住他。学生们有的抬起了头，但Cosette完全没管。“你能来真是太好了！我们今晚排练的曲子可难了，我特别想要你来陪我……”

“你想要什么都行，宝贝。”他低头冲她微笑——然后越过她看见一位站得显然太近且逗留不去的青年，Valjean眯起眼睛。“这位是……？”

那年轻人——又高又瘦，一双黑色大眼，旧衣做工精良——吓了一跳，但Cosette很容易就滑进他俩之间。“啊，爹爹，这是Marius，下次要和我一起演奏的那个大提琴手。我和你说过的，对吧？”

“你和我提过你打算拉一首二重奏，但没和我说过是和谁一起。”Valjean拍拍Cosette的肩膀。“你一定会非常棒。”

Cosette退了一步，羞涩地笑了。Marius继续睁着一双大眼看他们，眼神里满是紧张。Valjean考虑了一下要不要瞪回去。

“爹爹你对我太自信啦！要是还像之前那样每周只合练一次，我觉得我们可能没法及时练出来。”Valjean抬起眉毛，对接下来的求问毫无好感。“所以，我在想，我们能不能让他过来一起练，就在家里？”Valjean刚想开口，Cosette立刻补上：“当然是只有你在家的时候，你想来看也可以。”

Valjean闭了嘴，垂下头。那男孩看Cosette的神情……啧，也许他最好还是了解一下这孩子，在真的有什么发生事之前。

何况，想要拒绝Cosette的任何请求都难上加难啊。

“行吧。”Cosette又抱了抱他，而Marius依旧拿一副惊兔一般的神情盯着他瞅。他没法责备这些孩子，是他们给了Cosette陪伴和友谊。“不过，先和我说说，你们今晚打算拉什么？”

 

Javert闭上眼，刻意将周遭的噪声赶出脑海。他从一开始就不喜欢这场音乐会，举办方是位有钱客户——为了他的儿媳妇，或者准儿媳妇。那种事情无关紧要。举办这场音乐会的唯一原因，只是因为Gillenormand先生作为巴黎国家乐团最重要的赞助人之一，觉得他爱什么时候办一场音乐会都可以。

当然，指挥和经理用的是“感谢对艺术的贡献”这种理由来搪塞，但Javert清楚得很。他们是商品，活的玩物，被上流社会买下，用以炫耀给他们的同类。

（但没有这些有钱人，他也不会有现在的地位，他这样提醒自己。他那把价格不菲的小提琴，光凭他自己的工资绝不可能买下——那是一位喜欢他拉琴的赞助人送他的礼物。至于Madeline，能写出那种作品的人，一定家境宽裕，接受了很好的教育。音乐需要这些了不起的人物贡献和欣赏。顺他们的意是他的职责。）

（他知道所有这些，但那想法仍然如独奏中的破音，弥留不去。）

他让Madeline最近的一部作品——慢板的大提琴小提琴二重奏，比他平时写给“C”的曲子更为哀伤——盖过周围调音的刺耳杂声。他动作平缓地给弓弦擦松香，一如在玫瑰念珠上数过十二。Javert，同之前一样，还是小提琴首席，但这个位置只有靠努力和奉献才能保持，那种要求是比在他之下的人更高的。

他停顿一刻，怒视向第二小提琴首席——那富家子七岁（也许不到）就开始了演奏之路，如今是个身在最好乐团的学生，整天却只想着政治事业而非练习。Enjorlas看见了他的眼神，毫不避讳地报以不敬的瞪视，然后会过头去和他那群同样不知好歹的朋友们谈话。

平常Javert会让他改正，试着教会他“得体”二字如何写，在音乐会前怎样行事才算得当——但那样做的结果往往是一场争执，而在客户（消费者）能看见的地方吵闹是很无礼的行为，几乎相当于演出缺席，或是曲目不熟。Javert有过一次那样的经历，他永不会再尝试第二次。那记忆仍让他感到羞耻，且不仅仅是由于演出前后的牵连。

于是Javert调整他的弦栓，测试每根弦的音准——其实根本没必要，他熟习这把乐器就如自己的身体，但这也是一次不错的练习——而后有什么东西成功越过了他的防线。他从提琴上抬起头——啊，今晚的女主角，她刚从与客户儿子的谈话中抽出身，向乐团走来。有人指了指Javert，面露犹豫，然而那女孩来到他面前的时候，脸上却带着笑容。

“嗨，您好，不好意思打扰了，但听说您就是乐团首席？”她的面容让他感到熟悉，虽然Javert一直不太认人——然后她把额前的黑色卷发撩开，那感觉便消失了。“我知道音乐会就在今晚，现在要改曲目表确实有些强人所难，但我猜也许可以求您试试看？”

Javert瞪着她，但他的眼神在这背手等待的女孩身上似乎毫无效果。他的第一反应是请她离开练习区，好让他继续调音——但她和客户的儿子有关系，而客户有权利表示粗鲁。他并不能像统率自己的乐部一样统率他们。

“只是一支小提琴独奏曲，不复杂，视奏应该不麻烦……”女孩从包里抽出一沓纸，熟稔地翻阅起来。那曲子确实不长——然而。女孩一脸抱歉地笑着，把谱子递给Javert。他接过谱，眨眨眼低头开始读——是手写的。他努力不让自己的恼火显露在脸上，但不怎么成功。“非常不好意思在演出当晚打扰您，可是我真的好不容易才说服爹爹帮我写点东西。如果可以的话我就自己来了，但我 ** _显然_** 不能在生日当天自己上台……”

Javert低头盯着纸面，边读边聆听脑海中的音乐。确实是手写的没错，但非常工整，写字的手很自信，已经习于音乐创作……他听着脑海中的音符——然后骤停。

“女士，”他说，他脑海深处有弦嘣铮而断，山石轰然滚落，“这是谁写的？”

她的笑意更甚，如同得了褒奖，语调是敬羡而非惊诧。“啊，是我父亲写的！他可厉害了，不过当然啦，他从来都不肯承认——”

“他人在这儿吗？”

这下女孩眨了眨眼，但笑容并未衰减。“在啊，我看看，他应该不远……”她转身，环顾周围准备宴会的人群，然后伸手一指。“那儿，他在帮忙铺桌子呢，就在……”Javert脑中的铮鸣盖过了她接下来说的每一个字，互相冲撞的情感封闭了一切感官的通路，因为他看见了她指的是谁——

 

Valjean一边为Cosette的宴会铺着桌子，一边轻声叹了口气。他很高兴，他 ** _确实_** 高兴，但那是种苦乐参半的幸福，周围的一切都是大调，唯有他于小调中沉湎。

Cosette长大了，她现在是位光辉夺目才华满溢的少女，满溢光明与欢乐。Valjean为她感到无比自豪，她是怎样长大怎样变成这样一位惊人的女子。但她越成熟，需要他的地方就越少——长成的树不再需要木桩来为她抵御烈风了。

没人需要他了。而Cosette和Marius对视时的眼神……Marius迄今已经与她音乐约会好几周了，看着像是在努力鼓起勇气打算问什么事。Valjean实在不是很确定答案会是什么。

但这是他不能否认的：Marius让她快乐，也尽了最大努力好好陪她。Valjean有任何挡路的理由吗？

Valjean摇摇头，铺好最后几张桌子。这是她的生日派对，他不能用自己的愁闷毁掉它。虽然他在这群年轻人里实在格格不入，但Cosette说了她想要他来。她甚至变着花样百般要求，终于骗得他一首新作……

“爹爹！”他抬头对女儿微笑，她的裙裾与笑容同样灿烂，“我和首席谈过啦，他想见……”她的声音弱了下去，而Valjean的视线直直越过她。

跟在她身后的——那男人很高，肩膀宽阔；他的长发里夹上了几缕银丝，眼角也有了皱纹。即使惊讶地半张着嘴，即使是这么多年之后，那人还是引人注目得无可置疑，那画面烙进Valjean脑海如雷霆一击。鲜少浮现，从未缺席。

“Javert。”

“Valjean。”那人的声线太平，太紧。Valjean在片刻间忆起上一次见到他的情形，多年前的灾难一夜——但不，那时候同现在不一样，没有暴怒，只有震惊，那人的双手在他所持的纸边攥紧。“这是你写的？”

“是的，非常抱歉在这个时候打扰到你，但Cosette坚持要——”Valjean带着歉意的笑容开口，随后又一次对上Javert的眼睛——噢。他的笑意消陨在痛彻的悔恨中。他早该预料到有这一天——对罪恶的偿还不可能永无止境地拖延。“……啊。我明白了。”

又一幅画面劈闪进他的脑海——空荡荡演出厅中的一间练习室，Javert，凭空创造出的音乐与激情——Valjean的心再一次疼痛。是啊，他早该知道这一天会来的。

“这是你写的。”这次并非问句，然而仍是一个问题。Valjean明晓他的意思。他点点头。

Javert与他对视良久，之后再次低头看向纸页。然后，他一言不发地转身迈步离开，步伐只为了拿琴稍稍停缓。乐谱从他的手中松落，飘散一地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermezzo:间奏曲


	3. Semplice

 

Javert跌坐在破扶手椅上，低头盯着手中的信封。

他第二天就去辞了职。无论Valjean怎样，无论事实如何，Javert都在演出开始前半小时离了场，还是在一位乐团主要赞助商的音乐会上——Javert辱没了他的使命和职责。他应当，至少应当失去职位。递交辞呈已是他最为体面的抉择了。

那时他已经走到了Gisquet指挥面前，但没得到说话的机会。指挥说话时几乎心不在焉，什么Javert那样置演出于不顾之后本来应该被他解雇，但Valjean先生和他解释过了，说一切都是他的错，而且希望Javert不要为此受惩。

“噢，”指挥突然想起什么似的，递给他一个白信封，头埋在账目里几乎未抬。“他还让我务必把这个转交给你。”

Javert接过它的手指颤抖，低喃着道谢和道歉的词句，而现在这信封躺在他手心。回家的公车上，他一路都几乎没移开视线。信封正面的字迹同宴会那时手写的乐谱一样工整：给J。

Javert无法不去想Madeline的作品，无法不去想那些作品里有多少也是如此命名。

他尽可能小心谨慎地打开信封。僵硬的手指抽出一张信纸。

“Javert，

我很抱歉。我应该一开始就告诉你的。

这首曲子给你。

Valjean”

信后附着一份手写的乐谱。

Javert读着，脑海中寂然无声。在认出那女孩递给他的作品之后，对上Valjean之前，他的弦就已崩断，琴弓折为两截——每一缕思绪都荒腔走板，不是太快就是太慢。

音乐在他脑海深处随着阅读缓缓奏起。他第一眼就认出这是Madeline的——正如从前那样。无论在哪里以什么形式出现，他都能认出Madeline的作品。（他片刻间希望能不是如此。）这是他的，绝无差错——没有哪个仿造者能再现他读谱时滞涩的咽喉。

那是美的。

缓慢，哀伤，如同泪珠，如同夜暮前最后的几线阳光——有种东西在Javert的胸腔里松动破裂，五十年来稳固从无动摇的岩石，在音乐的重量下沿着几不可察的线隙支离破碎，因为这银白之上钻石闪烁的歉意——

（但岩石是否真有那样稳固，破碎是否真的始料不及？那么多年来Madeline的作品都是他生命中唯一的圣物，美和艺术收拾到一起藏进心底的某个秘密角落——只有这里一朵绽放的情感未曾被他拔除，而现在那根须已经钻得太深，不可能拔去了。）

Valjean就是Madeline，而且想要为了隐瞒自己的身份而道歉。为此，向他，道歉。这样一份美丽的艺术品，给Javert（还有多少作品打了给J的标签，他想——他不敢去看），给这个每次练习每场表演都与他作对的人，给这个差点摧毁他的事业搞砸他女儿的宴会的人。

Javert的手指悬在谱面上，沿着音乐游移。作品的风格一如从前，教他能轻易看出之间的联系，然而又是独一无二的。只为他而作。单只是想要触碰它便像是要亵渎神圣，遑论演奏。Javert每场演出都在侮辱Madeline的作品，而自己毫无察觉。Javert不配演奏它。他对那人的所作所为早让他失去了资格。

但倘若他不去演奏，还有谁会演奏呢？Javert难道有权将这宝物锁入匣中，夺走它化为现实的机会吗？

他几乎不假思索地展平乐谱，放上房间中央的谱架。这是为小提琴作的，他明白过来，音域也按着他的偏好。“给你的”，那张信纸上这么写。

他拿起提琴机械地旋动弦栓，意识到不久就得换弦。他忆起多年前Valjean在乐团里的时候，总会备着空弦供所有人使用，即使是那些本该自己备好弦的乐手也一视同仁。Valjean甚至肯花时间照料那样一个不知什么缘由病恹恹气冲冲的悲惨女人。

将慷慨和关爱给予不配得之的人。将音乐给予一个并不欣赏它的世界。向一个伤害过他的人道歉。

Javert把小提琴架到肩头，琴弓挨上琴弦。他的手自孩童时便未曾这样颤抖过了。Madeline予他一份赠礼，而Javert再怎么不配受用，也做不到拒绝。

这阙乐曲比他想象得更为美妙。

他的眼角灼烧——当然是汗水——但他没有停下来擦拭。他一直演奏下去，直至末尾。他气喘吁吁，喉口打结，费尽气力才能呼吸。

他用袖子抹了抹眼睛就再次落弓拉奏，一次又一次演绎这份他配不上的道歉，直到音符在他耳中鸣唱曲谱印在他闭上双眼后的黑暗里，直到他能凭借记忆毫不犹豫地将全曲演奏完毕。他手腕发痛双眼灼烧喉咙里打结的情感发紧，但他一直一直演奏下去。

 .

Valjean低头盯着琴键，手指静在半空。上一个音已经隐入沉寂，但他没有按下下一个。他的脑海中默然无声，而上一次已是在将近十年之前，Cosette在这张琴凳上抬首冲他微笑之前。

他叹息一声，目光离开琴键，移向钢琴顶部的绿植。这些是多肉植物，能最大程度减轻水对钢琴的伤害。这间房间是他的庇护所，种满了他在监狱里梦想的植物，还有让他在那地方保持理智的音乐。这么多年来，Cosette也同她学艺的钢琴一样，成了这间屋子里不可或缺的一员——她的提琴谱架就在宽敞的窗边，挨着她自己选出的一株植物。

但她现在不在这儿，而Valjean脑中只有空荡荡的静默。

再一次见到Javert——那既叫人恼火又给人灵思的人，那藏匿在他脑海深处不经警告就会出现的形象——着实让他吓了一跳。而看着Javert，并且确凿无疑地知晓他已认出Valjean手中Madeline的作品——那更糟糕，是罪责是背叛，因为他仍记得那么多年前Javert说起他时的模样。他记得他神情中一闪而过的激昂，谈到所爱艺术时面上罕见的喜悦。那足够掩盖过与他共事的挫败。

Valjean仍记得他注视着Javert时心灵的颤缩，那是这许多年来都未曾消褪的奇异景色。

而至今仍与那奇景绞作一团，腐败它的色彩，模糊它的线条的，是愧疚，因他知道Javert永不会像爱音乐那般爱他——这作者的身份会毁灭Javert心目中唯一不可毁灭的事物。那样的做法不可饶恕，如同从教堂乐团盗走短笛，如同焚毁一把斯特拉迪瓦里——然而，到头来，真相难瞒。

那晚Valjean注视着Javert，他那双灰眼里彻晓的神色，看着那人脑海中原本调好音的琴弦灼烧崩断。而那是他的错。

他尽自己所能不让Javert失去乐团里的职位，又寄去一份曲作——远不够弥补他对那人所做的，却是Valjean所知唯一能做的。自那以来，他也不能够作新的曲子了。

“爹爹？”Valjean从对琴键的空白凝视中猛然回过神，抬起头来。Cosette没等他回应，只在琴凳边挨着他坐下，就像她学琴的小时候那般。她继续这么坐已经不合适了，但这不重要。“……对不起。”

对不起——“Cosette，亲爱的，你没有——”Valjean半转过身，小心不要挤到琴凳上的她。“亲爱的，要是有人该道歉，那应该是我才对。那是你的派对，我却因为这种旧事打扰了你们。我很抱歉——”

“爹爹，”她双手捧起他的一只手，极严肃地看着他。“我没因为派对的事生气。后来也没出什么大岔子，而且你本来也不可能知道他在那儿。我想，”她移开视线，卷发松垮地垂到脸颊前，但她没伸手梳理。“我知道你特别注重隐私，爹爹，你都不把自己写的音乐告诉别人。”Valjean眨眼，Cosette抬头冲他微笑，嘴角有些不稳。“要是我知道他会认出你的作品，我什么也不会问你要的。我只是……想要在我的生日宴上听见你的音乐，我没想到万一有人认出来会怎么样，我要为此道歉。”她倾身抱住他，头埋在他的肩膀前。

Valjean低头盯着她，一只手环住她的双肩，好让她不要摔下琴凳。他呼出一口气，几乎笑出声来。

“Cosette，我——我原谅你，虽然我觉得你没做错什么。”她抬头冲他眯起眼睛，就好似在这一点上要反驳似的。他又笑叹一声，看向乐谱的半成品，那是他一个小时前由于沮丧而放弃的。“……我想我现在可以问你是怎么知道的了？”

Cosette埋在他肩头笑了一声，直起身子。她把面前的头发捋开，冲他笑着。“爹爹，我老听见你在这里作曲，过不了多久又在网上看到它们……”Valjean点头。这样的话，要推测出来确实容易。他喉咙口有什么放松了一点——仍然愧疚，仍然忧心Javert，但Cosette知道——Cosette一直都知道——这不知怎的让他放心了些。她知道了，而且依旧爱他。

他双臂环抱住她，吻了吻她的额头。“谢谢你，宝贝。”

 .

既然知道了Madeline就是Valjean，其余的认识也不可避免地接踵而至。

每一次都不比上一次好过，Javert的脑海努力容下每个新浮现的想法，学着适应它在脑中激起的不适。

Javert记得多年前在交响乐团共事时，他与Valjean在每一件细枝末节上都能起争执。那时他认Valjean作门外汉，一位好脾气的劳工，有些天资，但根本不知如何在自己的职位上如何合宜行事。Javert自己不比他好到哪里去，他很清楚——他知道他的肤色和他永远无法磨灭的儿时口音，会让一切有心之人对他的身世洞若观火。他不配走进给音乐以生命的那些神圣厅堂，也只能寄希望于用努力和奉献来赢得他的位置。

他做到了，但从来都知道这位置不是与生俱来，而是奋斗所得。他于音乐也是个局外人，是仆从而非主人。他服务于一项更伟大的工作，他的生命有着意义，那就足够了。他那时演奏的音乐，他直到现在演奏的音乐，从来都不是为了他。

（Madeline的作品感觉像是为了他，而或许那正是最具欺骗性的部分。）

那时他憎恨Valjean。憎恨他的伤疤，他的慷慨，他仿佛称职的模样。那女人引发的一场争执让他的情绪达到了顶峰，于是Javert把他的意见全倾泻进那封写给客户的信中，而Valjean失去了他在交响乐团的职位。Valjean自那之后就没再涉足这个领域。Javert当时以为这是合适的，是那人应得的惩罚。

而现在他站在桥边，在塞纳河之上，被迫承认他或许犯了错。

如果Valjean就是Madeline，那么Javert所作一切关于他的推测都是错的。能够创作出Madeline那样的艺术品的人，不可能是罪犯，不可能是囚徒。过了这么多年，Javert也只听到过关于犯罪生涯的传言，而那些只印证了他一厢情愿的推测。他那时候那么自信，但那不可能是真的。Madeline不能干过苦役，不能是个囚犯。那种贫乏的尘泥是诞生不出美的。

他错了，而这个错误毁了Valjean的职业生涯。他胸口的裂隙扩大了——他不配拿着Madeline的作品，这样一份美丽的艺术品，教他只要一想就心脏抽痛。但Madeline向他道歉，不知为何——Madeline知道他是这一切的罪魁祸首，然后写了这份作品给他。

Madeline——Valjean——认为他配得上它。或许这是对无望之人的怜悯；或许这是件Javert永无可能开始理解的事。

那——让他痛苦，了解到他所受到的是一份怎样的馈赠，了解到他一直以来被给予了怎样的馈赠，让他痛苦，尤其是现在他已意会到了这份馈赠的存在（他看了Madeline的作品里有多少份标着给J——只那数字就让他的手指颤抖如孩童时。）

Javert冤枉了一位艺术家，一位客户，一位值得尊敬的人，失败的重量沉沉压上他的肩膀。他的手指抓紧了石墙。他对路人投来的目光不予理会——这波涛汹涌之地深受自杀者青睐，他很清楚这点。Javert也有过一瞬这样的念头。但Madeline赠礼的重量将他从脑海中那片虚空拉扯回来——他头脑中承负的是钻石作的琴弦，而他现在还做不到将他们付诸深渊。

（而且，如果有人在他死后翻看他的遗物，他们会找到那张纸条，作出合理的推断。现在，Madeline对自己隐私的态度已经很明显了，而Javert不会悖逆他的意愿。他已经对那个人犯下了罪行——他不会再去加重那些罪孽。）

所以他踏下石墙，继续前行。

 .

“音乐应当被聆听，”Madeline有次在网站上这样写道，以回应他人对他在网上免费发布作品的疑问。Javert注意了它，记下了它，因为那当然是毋庸置疑的，但那话语自此便驻扎在他心底，藏匿在不知名的角落。

（那花儿，即是Madeline的音乐，从他灵魂的裂隙中萌发出来，每一份新作都是它的养料，每一句警语都是它的雨露，直到它足够让它扎根所在的石块分崩离析。如同渗入潮气的木材翘曲，石板被水滴侵蚀击穿，Javert开始意识到他的模样早就开始改变——他早已一点一点允许自己成为Madeline所希望的模样。）

音乐应当被聆听，Madeline说。音乐应当被演奏。但没几个交响乐团会演奏Madeline的作品——Javert知道他不可能说服指挥在曲目上加上那首道歉，除非他把一切都解释清楚。

片刻间他盛怒于这不公的对待。Madeline值得在每间音乐大厅被演奏，被每位乐手所知晓。但赞助商只要看到他发布作品的地方，又看不到明确的身份证明，就会扭开头不屑一顾。

有几个人告诉过他，演奏匿名作曲家的作品可赚不到钱。没人来看为这个人举办的演出。

他们是再清楚不过的，Javert提醒自己。没有机构的支持，音乐家根本得不到机会——如果没有赞助商，他永无可能上台表演，或是拥有他手中的这样一件乐器。一切都是他们给的。

但对Madeline的作品视若无睹……Javert摇摇头。Madeline是个有教养的人，这是在他的作品里很显然能看出的。Valjean有钱到足够在乐团客户中谋得一职，他知道自己面前有几条路，也做出了选择。

但音乐应当被聆听。这份作品，这份赠与他的美妙的道歉，应当被聆听。

于是Javert来到此处，脚下是青草，身后是喷泉轻柔涌动的声响。他转动肩膀，以这种姿态呈现在公众面前让他感到不适。他在舞台上演出有几十年了，但在这儿——巴黎中央公园，没有听众，只有身边的树木和对他尚视若无睹的行人——这儿是不一样的。这不是舞台，这不是音乐厅。

就像设想Madeline在音乐之外还有一副面孔一种生活一般，在这样公众的场所演奏音乐也叫他的大脑不大适应。这样的做法——几乎是不合宜的，这样在谁都能听到的地方演奏。他扫视四周，就好似他做了什么错事，但他没有，确实没有——很多人都会来公园练习，调着设备的业余吉他手和表演级艺术家，练素描的画家，背台词的演员——但距离他上次在这样的公共空间演奏已经有许多年。十几，或是二十年。

或许他只是从公寓里换了个地方练习。但不，那是借口，而借口已经够多了。他已经做出了选择。

他迟疑够久了。Javert翻开提琴盒，本能地察看它的状态。他深呼一口气，把琴架上肩膀。这儿没有乐谱架。他本来就不需要。

他最先拉的曲子是几年前的一支，那时他仍在滨海蒙特勒伊乐团任职——狼嗥，那是它的名字，也正是第一支冠上“给J”的曲子。Javert初听这支曲子就爱上了它，那种锋利而暴烈的欢乐，彷如将自己推上光荣雄伟之巅——而突然间那锐度如此激昂，他几乎要失掉节拍，他想起自己在乐厅练琴而Valjean撞见他，Javert提起了Madeline——

他的嘴唇向下撇去，逼着自己专注于音乐本身。Valjean本可以告诉他，他想道——但即便如此，他会信吗？当然不会。而这支曲子，这支曲子，Javert努力回想直到忆起——就发布于几天之后，就在Valjean听到他对Madeline的热情赞扬之后。

噢。

他机械地拉完了全曲，大脑因这想法而乱成一团。在那时，在Javert还基本只是个与他唱反调的对头的时候，Madeline就为他写了这个。Madeline在那时候就知道了，也认可了他的仰慕之情——即使Javert自己不曾意识到。他用力咽了口唾沫，（他不去理睬根须进一步扎入石中所造成的震动）心不在焉地为琴弓抹好松香，然后架回弦上。

他拉奏，直到全身心沉入那音乐，而对周遭的万物全无察觉——他只对弓弦和琴箱保有足够的注意，但其余的一切则不再重要。他脑海放空，只留乐音充盈其中，悠扬清晰的旋律环绕着他的灵魂——他沉浸，融化在音乐里，那是他不常允许自己去做的，而在舞台上从没有过。他感受着，心脏随音乐节奏一同律动，他意识到自己在随着它舒展，将自己的情感注入其中——那不合宜，他不该在音乐里夹杂太多自己，但Madeline的这支曲子本来就是为他而作，所以也许——

在舞台上他永远不可能做到这样，他重新握了一下弓，带着负罪感这样想——在舞台上他永远不可能感受到这么多，客户也绝不会容忍这样。他在台上不是为了给人看的，只是有必要如此，只要他让自己的存在感减小到最低那么还算能够忍受——

他拉完一曲，正打算开始另一支，才意识到自己的手腕酸疼，似乎他演奏的时间比他预计要长，而他面前聚集了一小群听众。他对他们眨眼，脖颈热了起来，没再理会他们，转身收拾起自己的提琴。

他这样做是为了音乐被聆听，但一群听众把注意力全集中在他身上——这让他不舒服。某种意义上，比独奏还糟糕。

他低头看了一眼琴盒，对里头的一小堆纸币皱起眉头，那是在他演奏时不知怎的堆积起来的。他没——这不是——他十几岁的时候就不再卖艺了，那些回忆他也宁可忘掉。他一点都不想让自己回到那个时候，为了省钱买新弦而忍饥挨饿，不得不在房租和少得可怜的课程之间作选择。年轻时卖艺是不得已，但——

（他做这事并不全是为了钱，他这样理论道。他只是想要找个没人打搅的地方练习，拉他想拉而不是被要求拉的曲子。）

然而，有人给了钱，他也不可能找出是谁——想办法把它们还回去就更无礼了。他皱起眉，将纸币装进口袋。晚点再决定拿这些钱怎么办吧，等远离了这群人再说。Madeline不是一直有提供捐助链接吗？虽然Javert从来不喜欢“慈善”……

“哎，伙计，你拉得不错呀！”Javert一听这赞赏，肩膀顿时绷紧，抬头看向喊出这句话的年轻女孩。她有着剪短的蓬乱黑发，瘦削的身板上松松垮垮挂着件男式衬衫。她冲他咧起嘴，露出缺了半颗的门牙。“我自个儿也拉琴，不过可拉不到你那样儿。”她拿左手做了个手势——Javert容易辨识出手指上的老茧，是长期练习而造成的。

他几乎是不情愿地舒展了眉头。“那就继续练吧。”

女孩小小地翻了个白眼，但仍然咧嘴笑着。他不怀疑她已经很频繁地在练习了，不然他的建议还会更难听些。他能看出她想继续聊下去，和他展开对话——但他的肩膀在发痒，他在这儿已经待得太久了，于是他冲她点一点头，盖上琴盒。

他回家的时候，感到——他不想分析这是什么情感，但他感觉到了。（在他胸膛里，顽石崩裂支离。）

 .

Cosette坐在窗边的凳子上，一只手调着琴弦，而Valjean在钢琴边涂画新的构思。这实在叫人宽慰——他不用再掩藏自己的作品，而且有人愿意听他的想法，或鼓励或提问地作出评价。这样在音乐领域的无声交融，愉悦而且祥和，是在他走出主教的教堂之后就再也没有过的。那是种不可寻得的福祉，与同Cosette在一起的每分每秒一样珍贵，而既然Valjean从未期许过这些，此刻就更显得无与伦比。

“爹爹？”Valjean正除着绿植上的死叶，闻声转头。Cosette低头看着提琴，但她这会儿微笑着抬头了。“在派对认出你的作品的那位提琴首席，你是不是在哪儿认识了他？”

Valjean张了张口，又闭上了，眼神移向别处。他呼出一口气，继续以轻柔的动作打理植物，有些哀伤地笑了。“我——曾经和他一起工作过。就在我遇到你妈妈的那个乐团，他在那儿也是首席。他，”Valjean思索着偏了偏头，试着给Javert找出一种合适的形容，“挺严格的，但也非常有才华。你问这个做什么？”

Cosette又把弦轴转了一点点，低声哼着什么。她像呵护孩子一样照料她母亲留下来的乐器——她也确实给它取名Katherine，和她童年时的玩偶一样。她扬起眉毛，抬头盯着他看。

“他一看就是和你很熟悉，爹爹，而你的朋友又这么少，”她意有所指地盯着他，像是试图劝他开始约会，虽然事实上，在听他表述过自己没有兴致之后，她已经不再这么干了。Valjean笑出声来，揉了揉后颈。Valjean确实独身一人，但他有植物、有钢琴、还有女儿，已经很满足了。

（实际上，从滨海蒙特勒伊被解雇让他很受震动——他不再需要掩藏自己的罪恶过往，假释也早就结束了，但他知道Javert是出于什么而审判了他，同样知道其他人也将要如此做。）

（要说得更实在些，他之所以不怎么想到关系或者陪伴，是因为他对此的需求不像其他人那样强烈。而在罕见的一两次例外里，他脑海里只有一副图像——在滨海蒙特勒伊，他好不容易让Javert不情不愿忍了他的那几回，或是那层外壳脱去时Valjean所见的、掩藏在那人得体仪态与职业精神之下的激情与美。）

Cosette只是轻声哼着调子，似乎在想些什么。

 .

叫Javert自己都惊讶的是，他又去公园拉琴了。

虽然他每次都能招来一群听众，但那感觉和演出不同。他并不是为他们而演奏——他的琴声不为别人只为自己，这样的宽慰感，他已经快要淡忘了。多少年来他演奏的对象一直是客户和面试官，而他只是个毫无瑕疵的职业演奏者，一件让音乐流经的设备。他已经忘记纯粹为音乐本身演奏是什么感受，只有他与音符的世界是什么样了。

他调整好了姿势，在脑内翻看曲谱，一边想起在街角卖艺求生的时候——这是他第一次不带羞惭地想到自己初次面试以前的往事，因为那时候贫穷又粗俗的他配不上手中的弓；他想起那种肢体的愉悦，那种清明的感受——他有能力创造美，他的双手并非注定为暴行与犯罪而生。

他上一次感受到这样的快乐是什么时候？多少年来他许自己感受的，最多只有在完美完成演出后的满足。

他开始演奏“道歉”时，人群骚动起来。他不怎么给别人拉这支曲子。但他不能不拉它。头回就在的年轻女人也来了，正和一个小男孩说着话，那男孩手上有练习打击乐磨出的茧子，脸上带着和女人相似的笑容。他不记得他们的名字——除掉第一次的例外，Javert确实没和这两个人说过话，别的人也没有。他全部无视了他们，因为他们只是——附属。他来这里不是为了他们。

他沉入音乐中，任世界离他远去。每一次，每一次他拉这支曲子的时候，眼眶都会灼烧得更甚——他的呼吸急促，被迫忆起这是一份他配不上的礼物，这珍宝在他手中是遭了亵渎。但有人听见它就足够了，就算他们不能欣赏它、理解它，也会为它所感，因它受到触动——他记得幼年时自己贴着邻居家的门，或者趁在母亲喜欢的娱乐节目间隙，听一耳朵的交响乐，不知道为何感动，只知它确实重要——就像他第一次听到Madeline的音乐，如同脑海深处的灰铁色谱线中，生长绽放出的绿色——

Javert重重呼出一口气，结束了这一曲，知道今天他的演奏到头了。他的心——Madeline种在他胸腔内的活物——在疼痛，因此他不能够再拉下去。他逼自己放松肩膀，扫了一眼琴盒——箱子上又多了些零钞，虽然他从来没说过自己要报偿。（好几次之前他就决定了，要是公园里的外行乐手有入得了他眼的，他就把这些捐赠全给他们。这不是慈善，他理论道。）

他吸气，取下肩膀上的提琴，抬头——

然后僵在原地。

Valjean——Madeline——站在人群的另一头。Madeline注视着他，而Javert的第一反应是愧疚，就好像他被抓了现行。此刻和多年前在练习室的那一幕如此相似——就像这件事是他配不上音乐的终极证明，而一切都将要结束——

Madeline冲他笑了，真诚、快乐而开怀的笑，而Javert心口的苞蕾倏然绽开，胸腔充满它带来的蜜露与原汁。

 .

Valjean越过那一小群听众注视着Javert。Cosette在他身后咯咯笑着——这是她出的主意，拿新鲜空气和植物当借口，拉着他出门到公园去，但现在他可知道她脑瓜里的算盘是什么了——这会儿她顶了顶他的脊梁骨。

“去打个招呼呀，爹爹。”她又顶了顶他。“去嘛！”

Valjean往前踏了一步，几乎是不假思索地向前走去。Javert仍瞪着他，即使不在演奏，仍然是美的——而他拉的是那首曲子，Valjean写来向他道歉的曲子。他的喉咙愧疚而痛苦地收紧了。Javert在演奏它，将它塑造得那样美——将他情感与罪过的粗鲁笔触雕刻成钻石的模样，用音符的银色星子覆盖上晦暗的痛苦。

啊。那么，他是接受了他的道歉了。

他有些窘迫地移开视线片刻，搓着后颈——但Cosette又戳了戳他，所以Valjean只得向前，穿过余下的人群，直到他与Javert面对面站立。

这个场合下他绝对应该说些什么，但Valjean从来就不擅长言语。他胸腔里涌动的情绪无法用言语描述——一支咏叹调，他想是的，高高地飘在空中，意义深远；或许是更简单的东西，一个转音，却能扭转一切——

Javert仍然盯着他。他把小提琴靠在手臂上，毫不费力地持着，就好似那乐器是他身体的延伸。Valjean又揉了揉后颈，试着不要再移开视线。

“……你刚才拉的。”不，这太模糊了，Valjean想，什么意思都有可能，他怎么选了这么一句开场白——Javert看向别处，低头瞥一眼他的琴，然后视线回到Valjean身上。他眼睛的灰色是乌云和钢铁的颜色，强劲有力，无可摧折。

“……音乐应当被聆听。”Valjean花了一阵子想起这句话的出处，然后——哦，噢。有人问过他——不，问过Madeline——既然赚不到钱，干嘛还要费心思发布作品，而这是Valjean能给出的唯一一个不违心的答复。Valjean无法自已地笑了，他知道Javert爱他的作品，但每次看到新的证据，总让他觉得更——

这想法一出现，愧疚随之而来。他知道自己不值得他的关注，脚腕上还带着连到监牢的枷锁。就算Javert能够忽略这些看到Madeline，他也永远不会看到更多。Valjean不该来的——他应该让Javert继续把梦做下去——他应该——

“您真是太厉害了，先生！”Cosette从Valjean身后蹦出来，轻易插到他俩中间，灿烂地笑着。Javert低头冲她眨眼。“我自己也拉小提琴，但和您的高超水平可没法比。”Javert开口像是想回答，但Cosette没给他机会。“您收学生吗？要是您能收我为徒，那可真是太好了。”Cosette偏过头，咯咯笑着，卷发从发带上松松垂下来。“爹爹也很厉害，但他不怎么擅长小提琴。”

Javert张了张嘴，眼神在Valjean和Cosette之间来回游移。Valjean忍着才没笑出声——Cosette天不怕地不怕，自从离了她的牢笼之后这孩子就是这样，Javert可不是第一个不知道怎么对此反应的人。Javert对她皱起眉，那表情曾经让一整个演奏部鸦雀无声，但Cosette只是毫无惧色地以笑容回应。

（Valjean没法不想象在天堂某处，Fantine看着这个场面大笑的样子。）

“Cosette，亲爱的，”Valjean插了进来，给不知所措的Javert解了围。“在你想办法说服他教你之前，先让他把琴放一放吧。”

Cosette撅起嘴，退了一步，给Javert留出整理琴盒的空间——和整理思绪的时间。

“我……我有时间可以教学生，是的。”在恭恭敬敬把琴在琴盒里放好之后，Javert终于说。他的表情仍然有点困惑。“前提条件是你得按我的要求去练习。”他警告似的补充道。

“当然啦！”Cosette转身冲着Valjean，看似天真无邪地笑着。也许这一切只是为了找一名新老师吧。“爹爹，这样可以吗？当然，只在你在场的时候练习，就照老样子来。”

Valjean冲她抬起眉毛，但点了头。

 .

Javert把琴盒放上钢琴凳，试着不要让自己的紧张表现得太明显。

显然，他同意了去教Madeline的女儿。他其实不是很确定事情是怎么发生的——他还没完全反应过来Madeline真的有个女儿，还和他长得这么不像。Madeline真实存在，且有自己的生活，他的大脑还在努力适应这件事——但Madeline如此请求了，而Javert欠他那么多，他无法拒绝。

所以他带着提琴来到这间教堂边的小屋，走进Madeline的家中，就好似他获了许可。所以他在进门时和Madeline打了招呼，跟着长得不像他女儿的姑娘走进音乐室，准备试着去教她。

这间Madeline的庇护所，并不是他想象的样子——确实有架钢琴，Cosette在一旁调整着提琴谱架。但这里并不是他脑海中简单朴素、与世隔绝，毫无杂物和干扰的模样——他左边有一扇落地窗，底下可以看到花园，几乎所有表面都被植物覆盖。窗边有盛放的花朵，Cosette身边环绕着白色花蕾，整间房间弥漫着甜腻腻的香气——房间深处的书架边种着药草，音乐理论和宗教书籍间杂着植物——小仙人掌和龙舌兰竖在钢琴顶上，隔着一层防水的罩布，以防乐器受损。

而在琴顶的植物边上——Javert侧过头，喉口涌动。在绿植之间散落着笔记本，小节线之间是刻在他记忆中的工整笔迹——这是Madeline写作的地方，这是艺术产生的地方——

“啊，对，爹爹老把他的本子到处乱丢。”Javert一惊，那种被抓现行的感觉又回来了——但Cosette只是冲他笑着，她的提琴放在窗边的长凳上。“我每过一段时间就得帮他把整间屋子里的草稿理到一起，放在凳子上，省得他搞丢什么。”

这样平常。这样人性。难以想象，但事实就在他眼前。

Javert颔首，不作回应。他还没打算打开琴盒——他要先看看她现在的水平如何。他拒绝去想Madeline就在隔壁，甚至没有一扇门来隔开他们两人，而是逼着自己将眼前的女孩当做学生看待。

她持琴的姿势很小心，但并不害怕——他眯眼打量那乐器，有些熟悉的感觉，但不重要。

“拉支曲子让我看看。”她点点头，将提琴架上肩——又是一闪而过的熟悉感，她看着不像Madeline，但是像谁呢？——她拉起来了。

 .

这孩子很有天赋，好到让Javert觉得教她不算浪费时间。他几乎不收学生，实际上，一来他对外行人的失败尝试没多大耐心，二来他对不管哪个学生都要求很高。没几个人受得了他。

他自己是靠模仿专业演奏者学的，实在是付不起正规课程的钱——只跟着公寓里的退休提琴家上过几次课，以确保他拉琴的姿势不会毁了他的未来。等到他的收入水平负担得起常规课程的时候，上课对他来说已经没用了。

但这孩子有潜力。他为她指了一两次错误，让她记得注意弓法——而她快活地接受他的指正，这让他对她的好感又上升一些。她喜欢慢速的曲子，这不算问题，但他将来还是会让她去练快的那些。

“你的琴状态不错，”他注意到她对提琴的精心照料，于是如此说。Madeline的女儿会以一把乐器应得的尊重来对待它，这并不奇怪，但叫人安心。

Cosette灿烂地笑了。Javert不太确定以前是不是有学生对他这样笑过。“谢谢您，先生！”这姑娘什么也不怕的性格让他回忆起些东西，还有那把琴……“那是我妈妈的，”她说，将琴放回琴盒，微笑褪去一些。“她在我很小的时候就死了，之前病了很久，这是她留给我的唯一的东西。”她抬头冲他笑了，仍然忧郁，但面容坚定。“爹爹说，你们以前一起在乐团的时候，她是您手下的乐手。您记得吗？”

Javert盯着她，盯着他突然间认出的乐器——是她，那个抓着Valjean手臂的少妇，每次排练都迟到还不肯改正姿势的女人。Fantine，她的名字是叫这个。他因为她而毁掉了Valjean的事业。他不记得她的脸了，但他记得那件她配不上的乐器。现在这把琴在她——女儿，也是Madeline的——Valjean的女儿手上。

Cosette冲他眨眨眼，笑容因为他长久的沉默而褪去。“抱歉，您记不起来就算了，我只是想……”

Javert从不撒谎，不会撒谎，但他一生中从来没有这么想撒谎过。“我——我记得她。”他看向别处，因为他是个懦夫；他想出一个委婉的答复。“我们确实在一个演奏部，但我们……不熟。”

这样的女人怎能生出这样的孩子？Fantine火气很大，比起练习总更想吵架，被毒品烧糊了脑子，还病恹恹的。而Cosette又勤奋脾气又好，总是快快活活。他这么久才发现她俩之间的相似之处，也不奇怪。

“噢，”Cosette转开头，抹掉琴盒上的一块污渍。“我只是问问看。她在乐团里的时候，我住在……别的地方，后来化疗把她弄得太虚弱了，我们大部分时间都在医院待着……爹爹尽可能和我说了他知道的，但我还是想知道，她没病的时候是什么样子。”Cosette对他扯了扯嘴角，但Javert的大脑忙着运转，来不及作出回应。

化疗。癌症。那么，不是毒品——让她那么瘦弱的并不是非法物质，而是疾病。要是他问了，或许他就能知道。但他没有。他并不觉得有必要。

他一直以为自己知道真相，但他错了。他错判的不止Madeline一人，——以为他只是名通过不法手段上台的罪犯，他还错怪了这名显然受他照顾的女人。他被怒火蒙蔽了双眼，对一名将死的女人和想帮她的男人恶语相向。

Javert咽了口唾沫。突然间，他不能再在这里待下去了，眼前的女孩以她母亲从未有过的愉快冲他微笑。他不该待在这间充满了Madeline的艺术与仁慈的避难所。他配不上这个地方。就算是在他最出色的时候，在他掌控主权的地方，他也错判了、伤害了不该受伤的人。

他的行为玷污了音乐的大厦——他心胸狭窄、自私自利又自以为是，一直以来都在辜负他所受的信任。他从来没能摆脱过他的出身：他不过是将腐烂的根源带到了优于他的人的领地。美不可能由腐坏的土壤中诞生。

他不确定自己离开女孩时都说了些什么，只是低声喃喃着，收拾起他的提琴，逃离了那间屋子。

 .

Javert在他对面的椅子上坐下，而Valjean投以窘迫的微笑。他刚才拒绝了Valjean的茶，看着简直和Valjean一样紧张，坐姿仿佛身处一场注定失败的面试——但他还是来了。虽然他在第一次给Cosette上课的时候落荒而逃。

亲爱的Cosette。她一心觉得是自己做错了什么——Valjean这么多年来一直在努力消除她童年给她留下的恐惧，但那种惊慌还是会时不时卷土重来。他尽了一切可能去安抚她。到头来，这还是他的错。

Valjean双手握住自己的马克杯，在陶瓷上敲打出他正谱写的一曲新作品，叹了口气。他从来不擅长说话，但这次他做了准备。

“我要向你道歉，”他盯着自己的茶，开了口。桌对面响了一声，但他没有抬头。“我应该料到Cosette会想问她妈妈的事。我知道你们俩一直都合不来，”这话对真实状况的低估程度简直好笑，而Valjean忍不住扯起嘴角。“我应该料到这会让你不舒服的。我很抱歉。”

Valjean抬头，看到Javert一脸惊愕地盯着他。Javert眨了眨眼，转开头去，好像用大衣领子能把自己藏起来似的。接着他直了肩膀，迎面对上Valjean的眼神。这个动作Valjean是熟悉的——他自己小时候如此做过，也在Cosette的一些朋友身上看到过。

“您不用道歉的，先生。”Javert说道，他的手在桌上攥紧又放松。“我该向您道歉才是，还有那位年轻女士。我对她母亲和对您的态度都很恶劣，而且称不上我当时或者现在的职位。”Javert垂下头——换个时间，换个地点，他早已双膝跪地。“我……在那次争吵之后，我——我对您的过去和陪伴她的动机有所猜测。然后我给乐团的赞助商写了信。然后。”

噢。

Javert抬起头，神情是那样开诚布公的痛苦——这样的情感显现在平日几乎面无波澜的人身上——然后他又低头了。

“我指责了您对乐团的指挥，还有您——对她的态度，我用谣言和污蔑毁了您的职业生涯。而在那之后，您仍用您的音乐垂怜我，允许我来教您女儿，我——”Javert的手又攥紧了。“我配不上您的道歉和您的作品，我也不明白您为什么要赐予我这些。”

Valjean不假思索地伸出手去，覆上Javert握紧的拳。Javert如同惊马般打了个激灵，但没有抽开手。

“Javert，那些事情，我好多年前就已经原谅你了。我在答应下那个位置的时候，就做好了有一天被人发现犯罪记录而告发的准备。”Javert的手又颤了一下，但他依旧未动。“其实，这样一来，我反而更能专心照顾Cosette，我很感激这个。”

Valjean笑呼出一口气，终于收回了手，因为那个姿势的时间，已经长过了礼节所容许的程度。“真的，你发现的时间比我估计的还晚一些呢。”他揉了揉手臂上，长袖之下掩藏的监狱烙印。“我是自学的，行事也从来不像个正经的指挥，而且我还有农民口音，什么的。你看，这些事你是知道的。”

Valjean毫不怀疑Javert确实知道——Javert藏得很好，他的行为举止和任何受传统训练的演奏家一样拘谨专业，但他藏不住他的肤色，他口音的痕迹，他对待职业过分注重的态度，或是拒绝慈善之人的倔强骄傲。

Javert盯着他，眼里有些Valjean理解不了的东西，但Valjean继续下去。“所以，我想，如果你接受我的道歉，我也就接受你的，然后我们可以一起走下去？”Javert眨眼，如梦初醒，他僵硬地点点头。

 .

Javert恍惚着走出Madeline——不，Valjean——的屋子。

他错了。又错了。也许他是对的。他不知道。

他想过——但那不合理——那不可避免——

他没有回自己的公寓，那片区域比这儿贫困多了。他甚至没有在回程的公交站上停留片刻。他只是漫无目的地彳亍，直到不知为何来到那片公园，一路不经思考地对坐在草地上的卖艺人丢下零钱，而对他们的道谢置若罔闻。

他最终停在了从前常来拉琴的那座喷泉前，但他今天没有带琴来，而且在这儿演奏的想法让他——他不知道，Madeline几乎从来都是甜蜜的，而今天的音符却带着酸涩——

（受他允许在心底生长的那朵花，难道一直是野草，是一株带来毁灭的寄生藤吗——）

Valjean确实是罪犯。他是这么说的。他自学成才，穷困潦倒，还犯了罪。

Madeline是一位艺术家，他创作的作品有着Javert所见过的最震撼人心的美，那音乐点燃他的灵魂如同火柴点亮烛光，那样慷慨，那样无私，那样宽容。

他们是同一个人。

这样的难以置信，这样的双重性，沉沉压在他身上。他要被这重量压垮了，他的世界颠覆旋转，他曾经以为自己所知的一切断裂支离破碎，搅动着他的思绪——

Javert向自己撒了谎，以自知虚假的幻象欺瞒自己。他看见了证据，却断定它的反面才是真相——但那是因为那是合理的，那是他能理解的唯一方式，因为他曾相信世事就该如此。罪犯不可能洗心革面；艺术不能由贫贱中产生。贫瘠的土壤中不会有鲜花盛放。他们只是为更伟大的体系所容忍，那些让音乐保持其形象的制度。

他将自己的一生奉献给制度，甘心受它驱使——而制度反过来，因为他有用处而容忍了他——但这样的制度不会容忍Valjean。他以Madeline的名号发布作品，不是像Javert推测的那样，是为了保护隐私。那是因为他知道——正像Javert知道——没有人会愿意听一名罪犯作的曲子。

（而如果Valjean可以从他的过失中脱罪，如果Valjean能在卑贱中创造出美，那么也许Javert也不用——不，不，不用想就知道，那是绝不可能的。）

他双眼放空，头脑因这新的真相拆解又重组。Javert注视着喷泉反射的粼粼光芒，许久许久。

 .

Javert又来他们家里给Cosette教课了，虽然Valjean能看得出他在这里并不自在。但那不是嫌恶或意见引起的不适——Valjean很熟悉Javert脸上的那类表情——那是一种谨小慎微，几乎带着歉意的神态，来自一个不知道自己是否还受欢迎的人。那让他看上去更年轻了，叫Valjean脑海中浮现出Javert年轻时可能的模样。

然而，这一次Javert到达时，Cosette还没回来——简单的小事故，公车晚点了，他们都经历过这个——所以Javert只好尴尬地坐在起居室等待。他仍然不愿意喝茶，虽然Valjean次次都会问。

Javert扫视房间四周，谨慎地将细节收归眼底。要是人生再来一次，他或许会成为一名探长，将周遭一切精准地分门别类。Valjean试着不去太明显地看他——这男人认真直率的时候非常可爱——因为他到底是位客人。但接着Javert的视线锁定了壁炉架上的银短笛。灰色的眼睛眯了起来——也许是在想一名前科犯，再怎么生意兴隆，也不太可能负担得起这样一件贵得惊人的乐器。

“我不知道你还会这个，”Javert说道，指了指乐器。啊，这是个容易的问题。Valjean情不自禁地笑了，小心地托起那件珍贵的乐器。

“我其实不会，真的，我还是更喜欢钢琴。这是一件礼物。”Javert侧过头，礼貌地表达疑惑。Valjean几乎要笑出声来，但没有；他沉入到比手中银器更加珍贵的回忆中。“出狱之后，我——哎，在假释结束之前，我一直很难找到工作，我是在狱里学会了读谱，但那不是什么实用的技能……”

Valjean转身把银笛放回炉架上，避开Javert观察的眼神。他甚至没想过要告诉Javert这个故事，但也许他确实想——要是Javert真正知道了他做过什么、是什么样的人，就不会再用看Madeline的那种眼神看他了。

“我撞进了一间教堂，然后……呃，行为很不检点，实际上，我，啊。”他低头看了乐器一会儿，呼出一口气。“我去偷了这支短笛——我不知道它价值多少，只认出这是一件能卖的银器。”他身后传来一声响动——这该是Javert怒火爆发的时候，因为Valjean用真相毁了一切——但他没有停下来。“我，当然，被抓住了。但主教他……”即便到现在，Valjean想到那时的反应仍然是情不自禁的惊异笑意。“他告诉警察那是给我的礼物，说服他们放过了我。”他身后又响了一声，而这次Valjean转过头。Javert惊讶地瞪着他，就好像世界被推倒重来——而那也许正是Valjean记忆中他自己的感受。

“主教收留了我，帮我解决了假释的事。后来，他甚至允许我和他的教堂乐团一起演奏。”Valjean微笑着低头看向双手。他至今仍难以相信，除去劳作之外，这双手竟然能擅长别的方面。“我就是在那里学会指挥的，你明白。在我能自己谋生计之前，他一直都支持着我。他救了我的命，还为我这条命找到了价值。我全都欠他的。”

Javert目不转睛地盯着短笛，那神情和演出时如出一辙。“……你对这个人犯了罪。”Valjean咽了口唾沫，点点头。那是事实。“但他却选择原谅你，帮助你，即便你的过去和行为没有任何证据证明这一切有意义有价值。”他又点点头。Javert在推断，但Valjean不清楚，还不清楚他的目标是什么。“你靠着他的帮助改善了生活，脱离了你的过去，变成更好的人。”

Valjean颔首，但Javert仍然盯着那乐器。“我能成为现在这样，就是因为他的仁慈。”这又是一件小事，但也许和Javert关系更密切——“我是在那里开始写作的，在教堂里。”Javert一惊，瞪着他。“是他让我相信我有能力写作，我写出的东西是值得聆听的。”

他又一次觉得Javert的灰眼前，好像有拼图在一块块嵌合。那人立着，更仔细地审视那件乐器。

“……那么我也欠他的了。”他最终说，偏了偏头。Valjean的呼吸一滞——然后Javert看向他，严肃的脸庞上带上一丁点几不可察，却确凿无疑的笑意。“我……你的音乐……很重要。如果你的过去……妨碍了你写作，那么……我的人生也……不会像现在这样了。”

Valjean情不自已地笑了，就像每次他听到Javert对他的赞许时那样——这样被承认他在Javert生命中的地位，这样被告知他帮另一个人成为更好的自己。这就是他想要的一切了。

“……喝茶吗？”Valjean又问了一次，他止不住脸上的笑意。

Javert呼出一口气，闭了一会儿眼睛，然后答道，“好，谢谢你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simplice:简单地
> 
> 另附一份闲着没事搞的G大调交响曲曲式分析。
> 
> Chapter 1 第一乐章- Ruvido 暴烈地  
> 曲式：奏鸣曲式 快板  
> 引子 ————段落1-8  
> 呈示部  
> 第一主题：“争吵”————段落9-19  
> 第二主题：“Madeline”————段落20-31
> 
> 连接部 ————段落32-35
> 
> 展开部 “争吵”与“Madeline”的旋律展开，最终以“Madeline”结尾。————段落36-69
> 
> 连接部 ————段落70-77
> 
> 再现部+尾声 主体为“争吵”，“Madeline”在中部出现，伴行第一主题旋律 ————段落78-113
> 
> Chapter 2 第二乐章-Intermezzo 间奏曲  
> 曲式：双主题变奏曲 慢板  
> 第一主题：“Valjean” ————段落1-21  
> 第二主题：“Javert” ————段落22-31  
> 第一主题变奏1：“Valjean与Cosette” ————段落32-51  
> 第二主题变奏1：“Javert”与“Madeline”主题（小调，短） ————段落52-55  
> 第一主题变奏2：“Valjean与时间” ————段落56-67  
> 第二主题变奏2：“Javert”与“Madeline”主题（大调）————段落68-74  
> 第一主题变奏3：“Valjean的新生活” ————段落75-87  
> 第二主题变奏3：“Javert的新生活” ————段落88-96  
> 第一主题变奏4：“Valjean在宴会上” ————段落97-107  
> 第二主题变奏4：“Javert在宴会上” ————段落108-123  
> 尾声：————段落124-136
> 
> Chapter 3 第三乐章-Semplice 简单地  
> 曲式：奏鸣曲式  
> 呈示部  
> （引子）第一主题：“道歉”伴行“Javert”主题 ————段落1-27  
> 第二主题：“原谅”伴行“Valjean”主题 ————段落28-42
> 
> 展开部  
> “Javert”与“道歉”主题 ————段落42-83  
> 连接部“Valjean与Cosette” ————段落84-91  
> “Javert”，“道歉”，“Valjean”（伴行） ————段落92-102  
> “Valjean”，“原谅”，“Javert”（伴行） ————段落103-120  
> （连接部？）“Javert”与“Cosette” ————段落121-145
> 
> 再现部  
> “Javert”，“Valjean”与“道歉” ————段落146-159  
> 连接部“Javert” ————段落160-173  
> “Valjean”，“Javert”与“原谅” ————段落174-188


End file.
